


HER: What will happen when you meet her?

by sarahsupreme12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsupreme12/pseuds/sarahsupreme12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought you'd  meet her, but then it happened.<br/>A Sarah Paulson fanfic, where YOU are the protagonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) = your name
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!! Looking forward to read your comments.

The music was loud. I could see so many famous people but no one made me nervous as her. She was a few people away from me. Talking to a group of her friends and laughing so gracefully, I had to look away so they didn't notice. Gosh, she has so many friends. How am I ever going to talk to her? I can't just pop up and say Hi Sarah! She's been my favorite actress for years and my secret crush for what for me seem to be lives.

The fear of making a fool of myself finally takes over and I decide to give up on this first meeting. I'll get to know her sometime, I say to myself. So I walk into the bar and ask for another drink. 

This party seems to be getting better every minute. I don't even know how I got an invitation. I have barely gotten any big role on TV despite my latest auditions so I feel like I don't fit here. It's supposed to be someone's birthday party and he's very famous, I can't remember his name, though. Anyway, I go sit with my friend, the one who got me in. He's a well known casting director in Hollywood and a blessing to me. He liked me when we first met in an audition. Even though he told me the part I was auditioning required a different appearance than mine, he said he loved me and would love to work with me in any upcoming project. I was heartbroken, but he kept his promise and since that audition, he's been more focused on me than my own agent. (She would killed me if she knew I just said that). It hasn't been much time since this all happened, probably a month so I keep my hopes high. I'm 24 so I should not worry too much... I guess.

It's almost 1 am and the party seems to get even better. The music makes me want to jump off my seat and go to the dance floor again, but I've already danced too much and I feel tipsy. I don't want to embarrass myself tonight, there's too many important people here, so I decide to go to the bathroom to fix my hair and my make up. When I come out, I see Harry, my lovely friend. He had been waiting for me apparently. He said "I've been looking for you! And you've been in the bathroom all this time? Nevermind. Come here, I have a surprise". 

He grabs my arm and we walk through a bunch of people. Then we stop and he says "This is going to be good.... (Y/n) I want you to meet Ryan Murphy".

Shit.

"So we finally meet. Hi, I'm Ryan. This may seem a bit rushed but how would you feel about being in AHS Hotel?".... 

WHAT? "What?" That is all I can come up with. Ryan laughs and says "Come over here, let me explain...". WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING. I look over to Harry and he's just trying to hold his laughter. I may only know him a month, but I know the sound he makes when he makes fun of my face. I must look shocked. I try to keep myself together. We sit and honestly I can't remember a thing. It must be the alcohol. 

We finish talking and apparently we have agreed to meet on Tuesday at the studio for some final tests. I can't believe this is happening. Then he said he had to go back home because of some early plans with his kids and he needed to sleep. We said goodbye with a hug and after he kissed me on the cheek, he whispered "Don't worry, I pretty much know you already got the part". 

He left and I'm looking for Harry now. Where the hell is he? He has some explaining to do. I want to kiss him and slap him at the same time for not telling me a thing. Apparently Ryan has known about me since the first day I auditioned for Harry, they were just waiting to know me better and see how I did in other auditions. I don't even know how to describe how I'm feeling. It doesn't matter because suddenly I feel someone pulls me out of a crowd I seemed to have gotten into while looking for him. This hand is pulling me to another spot, it's a soft hand I can feel. I look up and I see she's a girl because of the hair. Her face is turned so I can't see who she is. 

We finally stop near to a table and she turns her face back to me. I can't believe what I'm looking at...."You must be (y/n) right? I'm Sarah. I heard we are going to be acting buddies".


	2. First meeting

Sarah Paulson. Oh my god. What do I do now. I'm staring at her with my mouth open. Shit no. I close my mouth and shake my head a little bit. I haven't answered her question yet. "Yes... I'm (y/n). Hi...." I literally have no idea what to do next. This is not how I expected this to happen. She laughs because she can see how nervous I am.   
I'm so shocked now that I feel all the alcohol I drank has left my body. "So, has Ryan talked to you?" She says. But since I don't answer because I'm overthinking my answer, she follows "Oh god, he hasn't talked to you yet? He's going to kill me for telling you first". She looked so scared now and it made me laugh. "No no, it's fine. He talked to me a while ago. It's just... I can't believe I just met you. I'm sorry...". We are both laughing now. "You little shit, you scared the hell out of me". She says as she sits on the table next to us. I follow her and we are now looking at the dance floor. She continues "I saw you dancing before. You know how to move. Remember THAT for when we shoot our scenes".   
I look at her and all I can say is "What?". "Yeah, you know, our characters are supposed to first meet at a party, we have this wonderful night together and... Oh don't make me spoil it to you. You'll love the script when you see it".   
I cannot belive what I'm hearing. It was enough to know I may have a chance to be in one of my favorite shows ever, but what she's saying is a total confirmation of it. "How are you so sure I'll get the part? I still have a screen test to..." She interrupts me before I can finish. "Oh sweety, I told Ryan there was no way I would do everything he's asking me to do this season, unless he left me pick my acting partner. I've seen every single audition tape and yours was the best" .... I'm so taken aback by her declaration that it takes me a while to remember... I haven't even auditioned for AHS. She seemed to read my face and said "I know, I know, remember the first time you auditioned for Harry? THAT tape... You were great by the way" 

That tape. 

I remember it was for a new tv show called Blondies. But I wasn't blonde and they didn't want me to dye my hair so that was the end of it. 

Time went by faster than I could imagine. Some of her friends came by to say goodbye and even offered to take her home but she said she was fine and that she'd call her car when she was tired.   
Even though it seemed impossible with the music, we talked a lot. She asked me everything there was to know about me and I even dared to say a few jokes, which thankfully she laughed of. What I couldn't dare to do was ask her to dance. I was sitting right there next to her and I just couldn't do it. 

 

Suddenly it was 4 am and Harry finally appeared. He was walking toward us while saying "So... I guess you two finally met!". He was laughing. Then he told me he had to go home now and that he'd wait for me in the car. I turned to Sarah to say goodbye but she looked at him and said "Dude no, you can't take her. We haven't even danced yet. You go and I'll take her to her house later... I mean if you are not too tired to stay and dance a little". She then looked at me biting her lip. How could I say no to that? She was biting her lip. Lord help me. I rushed to say "No, no, I want to stay. Yeah". Sarah grinned after my words and Harry proceed to say goodbye to us. "Don't give her too much to drink. I know you Paulson". He said after hugging Sarah. Sarah blushed a little and while he was walking away she shouted "Shut up you idiot. Have you forgotten who taught who how to drink?".  It was fun to see them teasing each other. Seems like they are very good friends.

After he left I realized there was only a few people on the dance floor and even less at the tables. It must be the hour I thought. So I took the opportunity and before I could overthink it, I said "So...would you like to dance?". I hold my breath even though I already knew the answer. 

"I'd love to".


	3. More than a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading a part of this chapter with the song Safe and Sound by Capital Cities on the background, you know, for the whole experience.  
> There'll be a note from me in the chapter so you know where to start playing the song.... enjoy!!

We start walking there and I see everybody around is pretty much drunk. I wonder if Sarah is too. I drop this thought when a waiter comes across us and Sarah grabs two shots of tequila from his plate. She turns to me and says "I wasn't supposed to drink tonight but it's tequila!!" She hands me one and we drink it at once. We keep laughing all the way even though no one made a joke. I don't know exactly what is it about her that makes me so giggly. I know its not the effects of tequila. It's only been one shot. Also I'm curious to know what song the DJ is going to play next. The idea of getting to dance with Sarah doesn't makes me as nervous as I thought I would have been hours ago. After our long talk back at the table, I started to feel a comfort with her that I never felt with someone I just met. I've been a big fan of her for so many years that it seems unbelievable to actually being standing next to her and not scream. Finally we get to the dance floor and I hear Safe and sound is being played by the DJ. We start to dance.

This is where you should play the song Safe and Sound by Capital.

It's not just the way she moves what catches my eye, it's all of her. The way she smiles at me while she dances. She does it while singing along which I find so difficult and beautiful on her. She has this specifically way of moving her head with the rhythm of the song that is so... sexy. Her whole body lives the music that's being played. I can't stop looking at her. I just... "Hey, why do you stop dancing? Come on, I love this song!" She says almost out of breath. I didn't realized I had stopped moving. How dumb I feel now. I hope she didn't realize I was staring at her.   
It's been 8 songs by now, I counted them, and I need to drink something. I tell her we should go get some drinks and she follows me to the bar. While we are there I ask for some water. "Do you want some too?". I ask her, she must be thirsty after that amazing performance. "No, I'm fine". She answers while she takes her phone and starts texting someone. I start drinking up my water and then she says. "I already told the driver to come pick us up." "Cool" I respond as I continue to drink the remains of my glass.  
"Can I have some?" She interrupts. "Watching you just made me thirsty. I mean for water". I let out a laugh that almost made me choke.   
"Do you change your mind that quickly?" I say while handing her the drink "I just hope you don't change your mind about wanting me in the show...". Where did I get the guts to say that? I don't know. "NEVER!" She hurried to answer. "I've had so much fun with you tonight and I haven't even drunk . You are special. Besides you may not know but not drinking is a weird quality in me."   
I did know. Watching clips of drunk Sarah was one of my favorites things in the world. I wonder how would she be if she was really drunk as she said. Either way, tonight was perfect. She's so much fun to be around. And she's beautiful. Fun and beautiful. A lethal combination. 

The driver has arrived, so we go outside to get into the car. There are so many paparazzis waiting for her. They take her pic and then some fans come running from the corner after they heard the photographers shouting Sarah's name. She was getting into the car when she saw the security man telling the kids to go away because Sarah was already leaving.   
"Is it okay if I..." she asks me.  
"Yes, please. Go!" I tell her as she walks toward the man and makes a sign to let the kids pass. They were all young fans, 3 girls and 2 boys. They are so lucky, I thought, but then I realized I was the one who had just spend the night dancing with Sarah. Is this even real? I keep looking through the window to see how she takes pictures with them and they even give her some letters to read later. She must have been there about 10 minutes and then she started coming back to the car.   
"I'm sorry, it's just that they must have been waiting for so long and I couldn't..." "Hey, don't apologize, it was too sweet. I wished I had been one of those girls when I was 14". She looked down to the letters she had received. "I can't wait to read these..." She would have continued but the driver turned back to us and said "Where to, Ms. Paulson?"   
Sarah looks back at me. "Oh right, I almost forgot. Where do you live?"   
Oh fuck. Where do I live. "Umm.... the street is called... umm..." My mind is blank right now and I'm starting to stuttern. What's the fucking address!!. Shit.   
Sarah grabs my hand and I hear "Sweety, don't you know your own address?"  
"I... It's just that... I've only been in LA for a month and my roommate and I got this apartment only a week ago. I... I can call her to ask for the address..."   
I'm already getting my phone when Sarah puts it down and says "Have you seen the time? It's five in the morning! Let her sleep. You can go to my place and I can take you there when you wake up. It's fine, really". I don't know what to say so I nod. "To my place, Jerry". She says to the driver.   
Holy shit, I'm going to sleep in Sarah's place.


	4. Indoors

I don't know how muchtime it took us to get to her house. My ability to measure time didn't work right now. It must be the hour. I'm starting to feel tired and all I want to do is get some sleep.   
The driver has stopped the car and now he is escorting us to the front door. I'm nervous just to stand in front of the house. I haven't had time to process anything. This is the night where I found out I have a job, I've met Sarah and NOW I'M AT HER HOUSE! I haven't even stopped to think where am I going to sleep? In her bed? This is all too much for one night. I should stop thinking about it, otherwise my head will explode.

"Let's go to the kitchen first because I'm starving!!" Sarah says in a funny voice while walking through the living room. She opens the fridge and I can see she has so many different types of cake in there. I had eaten plenty at the party but this view has definitely opened my apetite. She gets a dish and cuts the biggest piece of chocolate cake I've seen.   
"There's no way you are going to eat all that by yourself". I say.   
"You know what they say... If you are not eating you are not living". She responded with a grin on her face.   
"Who says that? I'm sure you just made it up"  
"Maybe, now shut up and try some." She took the spoon out of her mouth and put it in front of me with a new piece of cake. I can't stop thinking I must look like a 3 years old who is being fed by his mom. I open my mouth and I can taste the most delicious dessert ever. "Ohhhh... this is delicious! Did you make it?" She burst out laughing. "God no! I'm banned from my own kitchen. You know I almost set this on fire? And all because I tried to make some lasagna. Ever since then, I only call for food or eat outside. I guess you can say I'm the stereotypical lesbian."  
I try not to looked shocked by her last words. It's not like it was news to me but I just never thought she could be this straightforward with someone she just met. "I thought you were bisexual...". Did I say that out loud? Shit. No no no no no. I want to take my words back. Shit.   
She turns around and goes to leave the dishes in the sink. "Well... it's complicated". She says looking back at me. Her eyes lost that sparkly light I saw seconds ago. I knew I shouldn't have continued but seeing her like that didn't feel right. I sensed something was wrong. "Why complicated?". Was all I said. I didn't feel tired anymore, neither I wanted to sleep. All I wanted now, was to hear what she had to say. She bit her lower lip while trying to think of a response. "You see... Oh this is going to be long. We better go to my room".

She turns off the lights and guides me to the stairs. It's all dark now so I can't see what's further down the hall we went in. She pulls me into a room and closes the door. Now she turns on the lights and I can see it's her room.   
The walls are white and the bed is on the left side of the room. The sheets are purple and over it, there was a huge pile of shirts. Wait... are they...? Why am I even surprised? Of course they are striped shirts. All of them. She is now picking up some shoes from the floor and then takes the shirts and put them on her closet. "I went shopping as you can see". All I do is smile so she doesn't realize I'm holding a little laugh for the fact that I'm seeing first hand her stripes obsession. She goes to the drawers and shows me two pajamas. "Choose one". "Just give me the one you won't wear". I really don't want to give her any trouble. It's enough with her letting me sleep in her house. Whatever thought I was going to have next, frozed when she said "Actually... I sleep naked". 

That's it. 

I blush so much I think I'm turning into a tomato. I can feel my eyes wide open along with my mouth. "Umm... umm.." I'm choking. "In.. in that case, give me the... umm..." Sarah can't hold it any longer and she lets out a laugh so loud it breaks me from my thoughts. It takes me a while to understand she was teasing me. She can't seem to stop laughing and she is almost on the floor. Shit. How come she look so beautiful just from laughing? It's not even possible. I try to cover what just happened by grabbing a pillow and tossing it to her face. "Youuuuu..... You are unbelievable!". I say while trying to put on my serious face. I failed. I can't deny this all was very funny. I would have preferred I wasn't the target though but it's ok. I stand up and take one of the pajamas that are now on the floor. "You are so going to pay for this". I say as I walk into the bathroom to get changed. 

When I go out, I see she is now sitting on her bed just playing with her phone. "You were going to tell me something downstairs". I say with confidence. "Right, I almost forgot... Where do I even start?"


	5. Indoors II

Her face is straight serious. I would think she was mad if it wasn't for the sad look in her eyes. "You see... I never exactly came out. I kissed Cherry at the Tonys and this is how everybody found out. It was not my intention to make any of this public". I can see she is having a hard time telling me this. Maybe I went too far by asking her. "No, please, stop. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry". The words came out unexpected from my mouth. I felt guilty for asking her about it before. This is all too personal. What was I thinking? "But I want to tell you (y/n)... please, just listen to me". I can do that. I'm good at listening. So I nod as she takes at deep breath and continues..   
"That night my publicist called. He told me I should have talked to him before outing myself on tv. I still remember his words...'YOU ARE RUINED. NOBODY WILL HIRE A LESBIAN ACTRESS WHO IS DATING A WOMAN WHO DOUBLES HER AGE. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SARAH? THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WERE NOT THINKING!'. He hanged up after that. I was so mad at him, but also scared. His words didn't hit me until we were back home. It was Cherry's big night and I totally ruined it. I couldn't stop crying just remembering the phone call..." Sarah stopped playing with her hands and finally raised her eyes that had been staring at an empty spot. She looked at me and I could see her eyes were reddish and a few tears started to fall. She probably didn't notice she was starting to cry. It was obvious she was trying to play it strong but her eyes revealed the truth about how she was feeling.  
"He kept calling me back that week but I ignored him. I had a meeting in the following days to sign up the final papers for my role in 'Studio 60' so I wouldn't let him ruin my mood with whatever he wanted to say. The day before my meeting he texted me saying he had heard they were pulling out my contract because of the what happened at the Tonys. I got freaked out and immediately called him back. He explained the whole thing to me and I hated to see he was fucking right. He asked me if I wanted him to handle it and maybe he could get the deal back, but I should do what he says from now on. It was my career, my whole future hanging by a thread so I had to agree with him. He got me back into the show under certain terms like there should be no more public displays of affection and that we should keep our love life on a low profile."   
"He banned you from showing up with your girlfriend in public?! What the hell?!" I interrupted trying to hide the rage that was building up inside of me.   
"Well... yes... kinda. I explained to Cherry what was happening and she agreed that we should keep away from the media. It was easy at first because we enjoyed the benefits of having this little thing just for ourselves. I mean, our love wasn't a secret, people knew a was with Cherry, but we didn't show together in public as much as we could have done it as couple. After acting like this for a few years, it started to destroy our relationship. I can't say this was the only reason, but it was a strong one. Nobody should have to live keeping a part of their lives a secret. It wasn't easy having to think all the time if someone was watching me when I was with her. Holding myself from kissing her or being too touchy because cameras were around. I had to ditch her from going with me to many events so I wouldn't look "too gay". It was all very hard..." 

I understood what she was talking about...   
'Being a public figure has its benefits but also its downside, and your career can get influenced by the private things you decide to make public'...   
This was the first thing my agent told me when she signed me up. Due to the confidentiality agreement, I had to tell her I was bisexual when she asked me about my sexual orientation. She knew it wouldn't be something I had to hide, but her advice was to keep it to myself until I really had established me as a serious actress... or until I get a boyfriend/girlfriend. Whatever happened first. I thought it was a good advice but the truth is, I was scared of what could change when people found out. Is this what Sarah must have felt then? But it was too many years ago...   
"Wait, I don't understand. You are no longer with Cherry so why does it still matter what he said? You don't have to hide anything now, do you?"   
"No. But after we broke up, my publicist gave me two options. That I use bisexuality as a cover so I don't get typecasted into lesbian roles, or that I tell the truth, that I'm fully gay and probably say good bye to my dreamed roles..."  
"And you choose the first one..."  
"I had to. I didn't think it would be a problem. They would think I was open for men and women but finally I would only date women. People really bought it after I said it in some interviews. What I didn't think of..." She puts her finger in her lower lip and I can see her face is letting a little smile come out. "...is that it was a crappy decision and it would kick me right in the butt"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I can't seem to get a date now!! Not even a fake one! Men are not buying the bisexual crap and women think I'm only into older chicks. It's all bullshit!! You see my problem here?? I'm fuuucked!!" She lets out a little laugh after this. I think she's probably the first person I've met who can go from almost having a breakdown to swear and then start laughing. All I can do now is smile because she looked too adorable when she said 'Fucked'.   
"I can see what you mean. But you are not screwed. I'm sure you'll meet someone who gets all of this and doesn't give a crap about what you said in an old interview. Besides, I refuse to believe you haven't got a date in all these years. Come on!!"  
"I'm serious! For some unknown reason I've only been asked out by older women and I had to say no to all of them!! And if I met someone my age I liked, I was too scared to ask her out. Ugh, this is embarrassing..." She's now covering her face with her hands and it's too freaking cute.  
"No, its not. Ok, so it didn't work with Cherry... boo-hoo, it doesn't mean any other relationship will fail. Maybe you should try something new and date someone younger. You could certainly do it". She drops her hands from her face and now is giving me this look...  
"Is this your way of asking me out?"   
"What? No! I'm not..." I was going to say 'I'm not saying that', but she cuts me off...  
"I know, I know, you are not gay. I'm just teasing you. God, you are so easy!"   
"I'm not! Ugh.. I hate you"  
"You don't, shut up" She looks at her phone and it must be very late because she looks surprised with what she sees. "Shit, it's so late. We better go to sleep otherwise you'll get eye bags and start turning into an old lady... maybe then you will ask me out!!" She laughs of her own joke and starts getting under the sheets. I do the same but not without objecting first. "Yes, because only an old lady could be attracted to you. Do you even read your twitter? There's like thousand of young girls dying for you"  
"Mmm.. that's true. But I can't date someone from twitter! They call me 'mom' for God's sake!!"  
Out of all the things I thought we could talk about tonight, her being called 'mom' didn't even cross my mind. I started to laugh like crazy. This moment was too good to be true.   
"I'm serious, that's how they call me. I'm not even that old!" I can't contain myself and I have to take a pillow to cover my face because I'm being too loud. "Great, now you are having a laugh attack. Forget I even talked. Go to sleep sucker. Good night". She says as she takes away the pillow I was pressing against my face and suddenly starts removing some hair I had over my face. I stopped laughing when I felt her touch. I felt the abrupt silence and I needed to cover it. She just said good night. Ok. Whats the proper response to that? I can't think. So I say the first thing that pops to my head... "Good night MOM". She stops removing my hair and I feel a little tap on my head. "Ha! Idiot. Good one though.". She grins and then turns her back to me, ready to finally get some sleep. I close my eyes and do the same, but not before whispering to myself... "Good night Sarah".


	6. The next day

"Hellooo... wake up pretty lady...". I can hear her calling me but I'm too sleepy to reply. My mind isn't fully awake yet. "HEYY. Wake up... don't make me try a different way of getting you out of bed..." She can try whatever she wants, I'm just too tired. "Okay... you asked for this..". I can hear she's leaving my side and walking around the bed . I wonder what time it is. It must be still early because I don't even have the strength to open my... "Holyyyy shiiiiit Sarah.... what the.... you just bit me!"  
Apparently her idea of waking someone up included some shoulder biting. I gotta say it did work, though, because now I'm sitting by the bed, rubbing my shoulder and giving Sarah my biggest 'What the hell did you just do' look. She probably didn't get the message because since I was half asleep, I looked more like a zombie starring at her than an me trying to be angry.   
"Am I effective or not?". She asked with a smirk on her face, but I didn't reply. "Ohh come on! I didn't even bit you that hard." She looks that I keep rubbing my shoulder. "Come here!" She says as she gets closer and gives me a little kiss on the spot she had bitten moments ago. "I'm sorry (y/n). Are you okay?"   
Oh myyy... She just kissed my shoulder. My skin is burning. Fire! Fire!   
"Yeah, ok, it's fine... It DID hurt though.." I say as I'm trying to compose myself.  
"I'm sorry... I'll make it up to you. Now get up and take a shower. We are going to have lunch before I drop you off..." Did she just say lunch?   
"LUNCH? What time is it?"  
"Mmmm... It's almost 2 pm, so you better get ready fast".  
Wow, I could have sworn it wasn't even midday. I grab my phone to see what I've missed and there's about 15 phone calls from my roommate. I had told her I would be coming back late last night, but not that I wouldn't be coming back at all. So I immediately dialed to explain what happened.  
As I'm talking on the phone, I can see Sarah has already taken a shower because she's wearing a bathrobe. She searchs for some clothes on her closet until she finally choses a very pretty patterned blouse and black leggings... I wonder if those are for her or me. After a moment on the phone, and before my friend started to ask further questions like where was I, I said bye and hung up. She's so going to kill me later for this.

"So did you get the address?"  
"Yeah yeah, it's not too far from here. I can take a cab so you don't have to drive over there"  
"Don't be silly... I want to take you. Besides, We've decided our next sleepover will be at your place.."  
"When have we decided that?"  
"Right now."  
I grab a towel and start walking towards the bathroom. "Cool. And by the way, don't you dare to prank me while I'm in the shower"  
"Okay okay, I'll hold myself..." She says as she drops the bathrobe and starts to get dressed. 

*Later*

Turned out the patterned blouse and black leggings were for me. Sarah is wearing some black pants and a black sweater, which is not too long so I can see some skin of her abdomen. She looks very cute and its impossible to not stare at her rocking body!! I don't even know how she keeps it because I've seen how she eats and according to our lunch conversation, she barely works out. She said she's too lazy to get up everyday for spinning classes, so she ends up going once or twice a week. Gosh, she is just gorgeous, I have to stop looking at her so she doesn't feel uncomfortable. 

We are now getting into the car after a delicious lunch at a sushi restaurant. We should have left about an hour ago, but because of all the jokes she was telling, I could barely swallow my food. She is hilarious!! I think I would never get bored talking to her. There where moments when people looked at us like thinking "Who are these weirdos?". But I didn't care, I was only focused on her and on that face she makes before she starts to smile. We keep talking in the car and laughing some more until we finally stop at my place.  
"So, this is me." I say not knowing what my next move should be. Do I hug her? Kiss her? Or just leave the car?  
"Which one is your apartment?"  
"It's on the third floor... remember it for our next sleepover"  
"I surely will... by the way, tomorrow is your meeting with Ryan right?"  
"Oh god yes! I almost forget it."   
"What time did he tell you to show up?"  
"I think it was 4 pm??... Yes, yes 4 pm!" I had been too excited during our conversation at the party so I had to double check.   
"Great, I'm free at that time. I'll see you there. There's no way I'll miss your face when you find out who your character is..." She's giving me a kind of evil smile now. Should I be worried? Since it's American horror story I know I should be ready for any eccentricity they may want me to play, but I can't think there could be any role to make me as uncomfortable as her face is trying to show.  
"Mmm.. why are you looking at me like this? I don't get shocked easily"  
"We will see. I almost want to spill it out but Ryan would kill me, so I'll make sure to be there tomorrow and see your face by myself. Maybe I'll even record the glorious moment..."  
"You love making fun of me, don't you?"  
"I sure do baby..." The way she said that last word made me feel butterflies all over my body. I don't know if she says all of this on purpose or if this is a suddle way to let me know something. I may be reading it wrong, I don't think she would ever be interested on me, would she? This is too confusing.   
"Ok so let's make a bet. If I don't get as surprised as you think by the things my character will have to do, you will..." I don't know what I can ask her to do... I have a few things in mind I would like to tell but it may be off limits, so I'm trying to come up with something else. Oh oh I think I got it!! "...you will show up drunk at the next event and I will decide what you'll drink for that!" I cant contain my excitement for what seems to be a great idea for me.  
"It's not like I haven't done that before but yes, if you want, I'll do that... Now, if you do get surprised... because you will... you'll have to... mmm..." I can see her evil mind is working on something and I'm a little afraid of what she'll say. "Oh, this is going to be good!! Ok, since you want to make this about alcohol, you'll have to drink everything I give you the next time we go to a party. You can't refuse a drink, and if you do, you'll lose this bet and I'll have to give you another challenge. Okay?"  
I stop for a minute to think what we are about to agree on. I don't really think she wins because even if I get surprised, I can fake it so she doesn't notice it. But if somehow I lose and she gets me real drunk, I'm afraid of all I could say. It has happened to me before and I know I'm the drink and tell secrets kind of person . She's waiting for my answer and I don't know if it's the rush of the moment or unconsciously I want to reveal all my secrets to her, but I say yes. "Okay. Deal". She winks at me and then puts her index finger between her teeth while saying this in the sexiest tone I've heard from her... "You are so screwed...".


	7. Charlotte

Tuesday, 4pm

I feel the excitement on my chest while I walk into the studio. There's a young man who recognizes me and guides me through the whole set to meet with Ryan. He was talking to one of the actors and it seemed they had just finished shooting a scene. I stay on the back until he sees me and makes a sign to wait for him. I'm standing there feeling like inside an unreal universe where all my dreams are about to come true. I'm so nervous that my hands start to sweat just thinking of ways I could screw this up. I feel someone taps me on the shoulder and before I turn to see who it is, I hear her voice... "Heyyyy". It's Sarah.  
I don't know why, but as I see her, my heart starts coming to its normal speed, my hands are no longer sweaty, and I don't feel nervous anymore. I feel good, comfortable and safe.  
"Hiii!" I put on the biggest smile I have.   
"Has Ryan given you the script?"  
"Not yet, he's over there talking with..."  
"Well, this can't wait..." She cuts me off and walks towards Ryan to interrupt his conversation. They both look to me and Ryan hands her some keys. Now Sarah is coming back and asks me to follow her. We go to a room which is far away from the others. It's Ryans office. She uses one key to enter and the other one to open a secret security box placed on a hidden spot of the wall. There's a script in there that reads 'AHS Hotel: CHARLOTTE' on the cover.   
"He's going to take a while because some business over there but you can start reading it here." She gives me the script and then sits in Ryan's chair.  
"I thought I would have to do a screen test first..." I'm still a little confused about how I actually got in here and why am I doing, so I think I better sit.  
"Well, as a formality but I told you the role is already yours. Anyway, you have to read the script first. I'll be here to see your face through the whole reading. Don't you think I've forgotten our bet."  
"I'm sure you haven't. Ok so, this has like..." I try to count the pages of the document in my hand but there's too many. "...a thousand pages probably. Are you going to just watch me reading it?"  
"Oh yes, and don't you worry about me, I brought food". She's no lying, she shows me some chocolate bars on her purse so I just nod and start reading the script.

Ohhhh my gooood. This is too good to be true. I thought I would have a small role on the show but this breaks all of my expectations. This season is supposed to take place in a hotel in the 80s. The first pages let me find out my character is a young woman who scams people for a living. Her latest fraud was to a bank manager and she almost got caught so now she has to run away, but she can't leave town because they would recognize her. So she decides to check into the hotel under the fake name of Charlotte for a few days until the whole thing goes away. The night she checks in, there's a big party at the first floor and while waiting on the hall, she looks at this beautiful lady who is going to the party. They lock eyes and Charlotte felt a deep desire to meet her, so she sneaks in. As the night goes on, they two meet, talk and have a sexy fun dance scene... ohh this is what Sarah was talking about when we first met, now I get it. I keep reading and I get a bit surprised when the characters decide to leave the party and go to Charlotte's room, where they... I hope my eyes are not lying to me but it says 'where they'll have a passionate night'. I stop to read this part for about four more times until I actually believe it. I'm going to have a hot sex scene with Sarah Paulson!! Well actually with Joanne, which is her character's name but holy shit!!!! I keep reading and the description of the sex scene is SO hot. I feel a little bit turned on and also in shock for how am I going to pull that off. I've never had to recreate a sex scene on camara and much less with and woman. I haven't even done it with a woman ever! The only girl relationship I had lasted a month and we never even got intimate. It did served me though to see I was most definitely not straight. All my worries about the scene got replaced by astonishment when I read what happened at the party. It doesn't say exactly why, but somehow all the people at the party is dead, there's blood all over the floor and this mysterious man who kept the doors locked from outside so nobody can get out, not even when they were alive and could save themselves. I'm so confused by this point and there were so many other gross things I read that it's coming back to my mind that the show is called American HORROR story for a reason, and this first episode makes total justice to the name. I can feel my face is starting to show some confusion so I try to cover it up by talking.   
"Wow, this is really really good, it's going to be a great season. And I'm surprised by my character but not as you said I'll be, so you just lost the bet"  
Sarah starts to giggle which confuses me because I haven't said anything funny.   
"Oh sweety, this is just the beginning. I didn't know I was going to be the fucking Supreme on the first episode on Coven, neither that I would shut down Briarcliff and get to kill my son on tv in Asylum. Ryan's mind works in mysterious ways which usually takes time to find out. Luckily for you... I already know how this story ends" I feel excited to know what's going to happen. "So tell me!!!"

She starts talking and... No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. There's no fucking way that's going to happen. How the fuck is this even happening. Whose mind would come up with this? If I was just a regular viewer right now, I would feel this is the coolest moment of the show, where I get to see I didn't have the slightest idea that this would happen, but as an actress on the show, who thought her character's was the good guy, I'm shocked! I'm utterly, completely, undeniably in shock. I don't even try to hide it and my eyes open wider with every word Sarah is saying. It turned out, I'm not a good girl. I was never the good girl. The massacre at the party was totally my fault and even as it seemed like I didn't know Joanne before this moment, we did go way back. She was my lover, my partner in crime, the master mind. She was the one who arrenged that people couldn't escape from the party, only us, so we would look like the lucky survivors. It was all a lie and we're both the bad guys on the show. Evan's character finds it out on the last episode and he shoots us. We are dead. 

My mind is trying to process all of this and I only recover consciousness when I hear her saying "So, are you impressed now?". I can't even talk so I nod. "I kneeew it! You can't even talk right now". I take a deep breath.   
"I would have never, ever, even in my wildest dreams, imagined that this would happen". My words come out slowly.  
"Yeah, I know. You'll get use to it though. Now come with me. We have to tell Ryan you already read it so we can do our first screen test"  
I had forgotten about it. We go out of the office with the script still in hands and start walking through the crew. She is holding my hand so I don't get lost, even though it's unnecessary. 

We finally find Ryan and he starts talking about this new season. What he's expecting to see and how schedule is going to work. A bunch of technical stuff I'm not really worried about. Then he gave me another paper were it was the first scene when Charlotte talks to Joanne and asked me to rehearse it for the screen test. Since Sarah was already here, we decided to do it together. 

The scene was great, very intense, and if you know it from the beginning, you can see there were hints that confirm that these characters already know each other. Ryan congratulated me after the scene and said he couldn't wait for us to start shooting the season. He also said he would call me this week to arrange for the contract and that was it. I was officially a cast member of AHS. I would have asked Sarah to pinch me because it felt like a dream, but she would have actually done it, so I said nothing.   
We said good bye to Ryan after this, and before starting to walk out from there, he reminded Sarah that she should be on set at 5 am tomorrow for her make up. I had been so nervous when I arrived, that I didn't even realize they were filming Freak Show right now. It's November so the season is starting on tv. Sarah should be shooting right now, why isn't she? Oh right, she said today was her free day... and she used it to come back here? To her workplace, where she is already every day of the week?. I don't get it.

We are now outside the studio. "So... I guess I'll see you this week when I come back to sign my contract..." I say as I lean in to kiss her goodbye. She hugs me back and we stay like this for a brief moment until she stepped back.  
"Well thanks for the kiss and hug but you are absolute nuts if you think you'll walk out of here without celebrating. It's 7 pm, we can go have dinner..."-  
"But you have to wake up early tomorrow.".   
"Ugh, don't worry about me. I promise we won't stay too late. Okay?". I think about it and of course I want to go with her. All day I couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful time we spent together yesterday, but I'm worried that she has to wake up early and she really needs to sleep. She's a grown up after all so if she says it's fine, it's fine.  
"Ok, let's go". I say and we start walking to her car. What is it with me? I have just got the coolest job ever but I feel more excited for the fact that I'm going out with her again. I must be real nuts. Well, she's been my favorite actress all these years, she's my idol. I've had a crush on her... But now it's starting to feel like more... is it possible that I'm falling in love?


	8. Just a joke

We are in the car on our way to the restaurant when she gets a text.  
"Shoot, no! I completely forgot! Damn you Emma!" I've seen her curse many times but it's still funny every time she does it.   
"What happened?"   
"I forgot Emma would stop by my place to pick up some stuff from the show I have in my house. Damn. Now she's going to be there in half an hour."  
"Hey, it's ok. What if we get some takeout and eat it at your place while waiting for her?"  
"But I wanted to celebrate outside with you..." She makes a little sound with her nose at the end, which is the same one I do when I feel frustrated. It's so cute.  
"Hey really it's fine. Besides, it's going to be more comfortable there. We can eat while watching tv, plus your sofa is way more comfy than those chairs at the restaurants..."  
She laughs and I no longer see frustration on her face. "That's true, I have the comfiest sofa. Ok I'll text her to meet me there" She does and then we turned all the way back to her house. 

There were so many delicious restaurants on the way that we got late deciding which one to get the food from. When we got to the house, Emma was already there. "Emma, I'm so so sorry, have you been waiting long?" Sarah asked really hoping the answer was no. "No don't worry, it's been like 5 minutes." "Thank god. Oh by the way this is (y/n). She's going to play Charlotte next season, you must remember her from the tape..." Emma turned her face to me and I saw she recognized me... "Oh of course!!! So you are the girl we all thought Sarah had a crush on. It's so nice to meet you." 

Sarah what? I'm so surprised by this that I don't even respond to her. All I do is look at Sarah and say "What?". There's an awkward exchange of glances between them and I can see Emma wasn't supposed to tell me this, because as soon as Sarah looked at her, she covered her mouth with her fingers. Like oops.   
"Thank you Emma" Sarah says with irony in her voice. The only thing she tells me is "I'll explain it later". Then she opens the door and asks us to come in. Sarah goes into her room to look for whatever Emma came for and both of us stayed in the living room chatting about how my meeting with Ryan went today. She congratulated me and said she was looking forward to us working together. Apparently she was also going to be in season 5 and our characters would have an interesting friendship. She was going to explain more but Sarah came in with what looked like... umm... are those Jimmy Darling's lobster hands? 

"Here it is. And tell Evan to not mess with my fake head again. Or these will pay..." Emma laughs at what Sarah just said and I'm just so confused to even ask. Shouldn't those be in set? Anyway, Emma grabs them and apologizes in behalf of Evan. Now she is leaving but no without hugging me before. "Hope to see you soon (y/n)". "Me too. It was nice to meet you". I say putting an effort to smile. It's not that I didn't mean it, I did, but I was still impressed by what happened outside moments ago.   
Sarah opens the door for her and they say goodbye. When she closes the door she goes straight to the kitchen to get the dishes. She doesn't even look at me once. "So... what was that?" I ask with awkwardness in my face, but since she's not looking at me, she won't notice.   
"Oh that? It's just that Evan always plays tricks on me and he's been hiding my Bette and Dot fake heads on set these days. So I thought I should get revenge." She finally raises her face to look at me and gives me a sort of forced smile. She continues to take the food out of the bags and putting it on dishes.   
"Well, that's good to know. But I wasn't talking about that."  
"What were you talking about then?". By her voice, I feel she already knows where I am going. She just wants me to actually say it. I don't know if I should continue. I'm nervous but I do it anyway.   
"What Emma said... is it true?". It was probably two seconds before she answered and with a big smile on her face said "Oh sweety, no. You'll see, when Harry sent Ryan your audition tape, I was with him and we watched it together. As I already told you, it blew my mind. You were so good that I told Ryan to stop looking for actresses. I had already chosen and it was you. He thought you were good too but told me to not rush in with a decision and maybe set a couple more of auditions just to be sure. But I was already sure. It was you. So Ryan tried to talk to Jessica to convince me but I didn't listen to her. Then Jessica told Kathy, who since we are always mocking each other, decided to say it was because maybe I had a crush on you. She said it as a joke because she's always joking me, but Emma and Evan where there and they listened so they started to laugh, and by the end of the day the whole crew started to say I was in love with you and all that. But it's not true so don't worry. They just take revenge on me whenever they can."  
"Oh..." I can't say I'm not disappointed.  
"Here it is, be careful cuz it's hot" She hands me my plate and pretends nothing just happened. Then we sit on the couch and I turn on the tv. I'm trying to decide on something to watch but the pressure to decide quickly, makes it harder to pay attention to the different choices I have on the tv. I'm not eating and I can feel she notices something is wrong.   
"You are weird."  
"What do you mean?". I say as I drop the remote and give my full attention back to her. "I mean you are weird, as in right now. You can't even decide on a show to watch. Please tell me it's not because what Emma said". I stutter for a moment. I really don't want to tell her what I'm thinking. Which if I had to be honest, would be that a little part of me felt hope when I heard she could be interested in me. But I can't tell her this. So I say something else. "Well yes. Now because of that stupid joke, when I show up the first day, they are going to think I didn't really earned this job." After saying this, I realized I was not entirely lying. I did was worry about that, but not compared to the fact that I wanted Emma's words to be true.  
"Are you kidding me? Ohh... this is all my fault." She takes away my plate and leaves it in the little table in front of us, along with hers. Then she grabs my hands and her full body is now towards me. "I'm so stupid that I always prank on set so when they get a tiny chance to get back at me, they do. And now it involves you, I'm so sorry, I swear you didn't get this job because of something like that, you got it because you are the best, and I'm not the only one who thinks it. When they all saw your tape, they were pretty impressed and then shut up about the joke. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry". She's looking at me waiting for an answer but I don't know what to say. I don't respond. "Im such an idiot..."  
"No, Sarah no... It's just that this is all so surreal and it's happening so fast, I don't know if this is just because I was lucky or I actually earned the right to be on the show. I feel like I dont deserve it..." She comes closer and now our bodies are facing each other. Her face is so close to mine that I can feel her breathing. I try to not look at her lips, so I look at her eyes. Very slowly she says. "Well you better believe it, because you are a wonderful, talented and very beautiful girl who deserves this and much more. I am the one who should feel lucky..." There's an intensity in her eyes that is so strong I feel she's seeing through me. I look away and settle my eyes on her lips. Her beautiful, plump, red lips. I can't help but wanting to kiss her. I bite my bottom lip unconsciously while I think about what I want to do. Screw it. I want to kiss her. As I'm closing my eyes to do it... She kisses me softly on the cheek "Can we please forget about it and just watch a movie?"  
She's waiting for me to answer but I'm in a high. This is the second time her lips touches my face but suddenly, this time it felt different. She lingered. What did that mean? I'm so confused. She keeps looking at me for an answer so I have to cut my thoughts. "Yes. I'm sorry. Let's watch something."  
"Perfect. Choose something to watch while I go get changed..." She stands up and starts leaving the room. "Please bring some pillows and blankets!" I shout when she's in the stairs. She suddenly stops... I can hear she is coming back. "What if we watch the movie in my room so I don't have to bring all of that in here?".  
Movies in her room. As in her bed. Side by side... I don't know if I can do it. It's not her I'm worried about, but me. I almost kissed her while she was just talking to me. I freaking almost kissed her!! If she hadn't kissed me on the cheek first I don't know what could have happened. Oh god, what would have happened?? What if we are in her bed and it's a romantic movie? I don't know if I could resist it. I dont even know where all this boldness is coming from. My feelings for her are starting to grow so strong that I'm scared. I know I should start avoiding her and keep things professional, but I can't. Goooosh... I hope I dont regret this later... "That sounds better." I say as I stand up and start walking behind her.


	9. Uncovered

"Come on! That looks so uncomfortable!! Are you sure you don't want to change?" She says in her last attemp to make me change into the pajamas she had picked for me. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."   
I'm lying. Of course I did want to get into those super comfy clothes but I knew if I did, there was a chance I would be too comfortable that I'd fall asleep during the movie and that's the last thing that can happen now. It will be just a movie and then I'm gone.  
"Okay then... Pick something while I go get into this." She hands me the remote and then starts walking to the bathroom. I sit on the bed and start checking the movie options on Netflix... mmm that one's boring... boring... already watched it... way too scary... way romantic... ugh... Nothing. I can't find anything good and non romantic. I think I better ask Sarah what she'd like to watch, so I turn my eyes to the bathroom door, and just before I talk, I realize it's open. The door is open and she is standing inside with her back towards me. Her clothes are on the floor and she's only in her underwear.   
Shit.   
She starts to unhook her bra and then toss it to the floor. Her hands goes to her hair and tie it into a bun. Now the back of her neck is uncovered and I can see the stars tattoo that is not visible with her daily hairstyle. She grabs a bottle of lotion that's in front of her and starts applying it onto her arms. Damn it. I don't know if she's really doing it in slow motion but it feels like that. I lost my sense of timing the moment I turned around. I can't help but feel turned on by the fact that she's touching her own skin... ohhhhhhhh her skin. It's so pale and smooth, all I want to do is touch it. Touch her. What I do instead is start tracing her back with my eyes... she has so many freckles, it's adorable. At the bottom I see something... it's a tattoo! She has one on her lower back!! I had no idea. What is it? Its not a sign... it's a phrase. I can't read it because of the distance and its small size but I want to know what it says!! I'm tempted to stand up and get closer but she doesn't even know I'm looking at her. Goooosh!! I should feel bad for watching her, but I don't, if anything I feel lucky. Her body is like a magnet to me. All I want to do now is go there and surprise her from behind. Kiss her shoulder and place my hand on her hips to press her hard against me. I want her to feel me breathing on her neck while my wet tongue goes over every one of the stars she has inked. Then I'd separate my hands from her hips and go higher... I'd touch every inch of skin from her abdomen to her breasts. Very slowly I'd turn her around until we are face to face. I don't think I could look at her and wait even a second before I'd kiss her. Ohhh what I would do to kiss her..... wait, what am I thinking! I'm having dirty thoughts while she's in the bathroom. I don't know what's gotten into me but I can't think straight!! I want to turn back to the tv but her body has got me hypnotized.   
She's now put on a big white shirt but still half of her body is covered only by the sexiest black panties I've ever seen. I won't see them for too long though because now she's grabbing her pants and bends over to put them on. While she does this I can see her ass and..... nope, no. That's it. I'm done. I have to go before I do anything stupid. I try to think of some excuse so I can get away from here and get home fast without she noticing something is wrong... but howww?   
My roommate. Yes. She's my life savior. I text her saying she has to PLEASE call me in 5 minutes asking me to go home because she needs me for... I don't know, whatever excuse she can think of but it better be good. I say I'll explain later and then hit send. Please, please read it now, I'm hopeless, pleasee...

"Finally!!" Sarah comes out of the bathroom now fully dressed and with a sign of relief on her face. "Nothing feels better than not wearing a bra." She jokes. I couldn't help it but look at her chest as soon as she said that. Her tits were visible through her shirt and noooo I can't do this anymore!! Please Lil call me now!!... I don't know if it was because I was internally praying so hard or what, but my phone ringed...   
"Oh sorry, it's my roomie. 'Hi Lil, what's up?.... Oh seriously?... Ok I'll be right there, just wait for me.'" I hang up and Sarah is looking at me worried. "Who's that?"   
"I'm so sorry, it's my roommate. I have to go. She's not feeling well and I have to take her to the doctor."  
"What? No, please don't leave"  
"I know, I'm so sorry but I gotta go"  
"Damn it. Ok ok. Let me get my keys, I'll take you to see her and then we'll go to the hospital"  
"NO!" I responded immediately. Sarah looked shocked at my answer and who can blame her? She was offering to help me and I'm acting all crazy now. Shit. "You have to sleep early and you are going to be late if you take us there. Probably she doesn't even need to go to the doctor, but I have to be there to see how she's doing. I'll take a cab outside don't worry."   
I grab my stuff as fast as I can and then lean over Sarah to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. Then I rushed out of the room but I felt guilty for leaving her like that, so I came back and said "I'm really really sorry for having to leave like this. We'll celebrate other day I promise. I'll call you when I go to sign my contract at the studio." She didnt reply. I could see confusion all over her face but it was not time to focus on that. So I put on a fake smile and left.  
When I was outside I got into the first cab I saw and then took out my phone and wrote this text.   
"Thank you so much for that. I hope you don't have an audition tomorrow morning cuz I need to talk. Please I need your help." Sent.


	10. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know that in this story, Lily Rabe has never been part of AHS and her roles have been played by another girl. Lily is a very talented actress yet waiting to be discovered. The two of you met for a while before deciding to move to LA. In there you became pretty good friends and that's how we end up in this moment. Ok now keep reading...

Please read: You should know that in this story, Lily Rabe has never been part of AHS and her roles have been played by another girl. Lily is a very talented actress yet waiting to be discovered. The two of you met for a while before deciding to move to LA. In there you became pretty good friends and that's how we end up in this moment. Ok now keep reading...   
________________________________________________

I still have the image of Sarah stripping in her bathroom when I walk into my apartment. Lily was sitting on the couch and inmediately as she saw me, she turned off the tv. "You have a lot to explain (y/n)..."   
"You have no idea." I took of my jacket and went to my room to get out of these stupid clothes that have given me anxiety since the moment Sarah offered me to change them. Finally I come back and dropped myself next to her, resting my head on the back of the couch. I notice there's a bottle of vodka on her hand. "Ohh that will come in handy."   
She grabs a little glass and fill it to the brim. "You know it's not water right?" I ask before start sipping. She laughs. "I know. I know, just drink up." She waits until I finish to talk again. "Ok now please tell me... What was that text about? Where have you been?" I can see she's really worried.  
I sigh and I start telling her everything that happened since the party. All she knew so far was that I met Ryan in there and I was called for an audition to AHS, nothing more. She didn't know it was today and I also lied about my sleepover at Sarah's. For her, I had been too drunk to come back home that Harry had to take me with him. I tell her about how I met Sarah, our conversation, our little dance, and all about that night. She's listening very careful to every word I say. She looks like a little kid who's mom is telling him a story. I keep talking and when I got to my meeting with Ryan earlier, she interrupted me. "...Wait wait wait. So you already auditioned? Are you really going to be there next season?" I nod my head and she inmediately throws her arms around me. "Oh my god (y/n)!! I'm so happy for you!! You finally got it!"  
She lets me go after a very tight hug and then I can see her face is going from happiness to confusion. "I hate that you didn't tell me before but it's ok. What I dont get is why did you send me that text then? This is all good news."   
Yeah, that's good news but that's not what I'm worried about. I would feel so uncomfortable for what is coming next if my body wouldn't feel numb for the effects of the drink.  
"It's about Sarah..." I look up to see if she says something but she's quiet, waiting for me to continue. "I think I like her..."  
"As in... romanticly?" She asks.  
"Yes."

She's silent now. I'm trying to figure out what she's going to say next but it's very difficult to read her. She doesn't look shocked but it's not like what I said didn't hit her either. Finally, after a moment she speaks. "Ok. And this is a problem because..."  
"Because we are going to work together and this just can't happen. I'm too attracted to her and it's hard when she's with me. I almost kissed her an hour ago while she was just talking to me!! How am I going to act when we have to record those sceneeees!! Oh goooosh...!!!" I let myself fell backwards and now I'm staring at the ceiling.   
"Does she know about this?"  
"Gosh no. I left her house very sudden but I don't think she suspects why." I really don't think she knows, at least not before tonight because otherwise she wouldn't have been too nice to me, right?   
"Back to that, why did you want to leave? What happened there?"   
Damn no. For the moment we have been talking I had forgotten about the scene in the bathroom but now it's back. Stupid memory. I better tell her everything, even what happened before I saw her like that. So I start retelling every single detail about what happened since the moment Sarah and I said goodbye to Ryan on set. Hopefully with this much detail she'll realize how screwed I am.   
"OH MY GOD!" She screams as soon as I finish.   
"I know!! Now you get why I had to leave?"  
"Nooooo!! I meant Oh my god I can't believe you don't see it. How can you not see it?" She's so excited right now that I'm confused. This isn't the reaction I was waiting for...   
"What? I don't understand..."  
"She's lying!!! She does have a crush on you!!! Oh gooood. It's so clear!! She likes you!!" She keeps repeating this for a while and her face shows me the biggest smile, I wouldn't be surprised if she started to jump on this couch. I'm beyond confused. I don't get any of what she's saying, so she starts explaining it to me.  
Why she was on set even when it was her free day, why she lingered on our hug, the invitation to celebrate, why she didn't look at me for a while after Emma said that, offering me pajamas so I would fall asleep there, leaving the door open... "It's so clear (y/n)! Please tell me you see it"  
"I... I don't know". I start forcing my memory to go back to the moment I first met her... How she pulled me out from the crowd on the party. Our dance. When we talked in her room about her being single, it was too much of a personal stuff to share with anyone, but she told me. Whyy?! Then the moment when she joked wheter if I was asking her out, it wasn't just a joke. When she bit my shoulder the next day and then insisted to go lunch. Were all those signs that I missed?? Is it possible that Lily is right? Can Sarah really have an crush on me? There's too many thoughts in my mind. "I can't think about it now. It's too confusing. She can't even be in love with me. It's not possible. If she was then why hasn't she made a move yet?? Huh?"  
"Because probably she doesn't know you like her back?... also, she may think you are straight" Okay. That makes sense. She does think I'm straight and that's why she assumed I would never ask her out. But I'm not!!!! She complained about how people think she can only like older people but never said anything about younger women.... like me. I can't believe this makes sense. "Lily you are a genius!!!" I immediately throw myself over her and start squishing her body in a hug while I can't stop saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." 

When I finish sharing all this new happy emotions inside of me, I let go off her and she looked so smiley. "You are welcome... and don't forget to invite me to the wedding okay?". We laughed. After this we kept drinking for a while but I wasn't feeling bad anymore. I felt so confident about what I had to do next. This may be the alcohol talking now but I promise, next time I see Sarah I will be the one who makes the first movie.


	11. Contract

Friday morning. I woke up to the sound of my phone. I barely got any sleep since the last days all I could think of was Sarah. I see my phone and it's Ryan. He's calling to tell me my contract is ready and I can go this afternoon to make it official. I'm so happy after the call for two reasons. First of all... The contract!! Now it's on paper and it's more than official!!! And second of all, because I'll get to see Sarah again. I know for a fact she's going to be shooting today so I'll make sure to bump into her and see what happens. There's still 8 hours until this so I get up and follow my daily activities as usual. I'm not going to lie, I feel anxious as the moment gets closer. I don't even realize it but suddenly it's already time to go to the studio. I get changed and get out as fast as I can. 

When I get there, the same guy who welcomed me the first time I came, was waiting for me and took me to another room where Ryan was expecting me. He showed me the contract but before signing, he started to explain how schedule was going to work. We would start shooting next year but I couldn't tell anyone that I'm on the show until they revealed it in June at the Comic-Con. Yeah, the SDCC. Apparently my character couldn't be revealed too soon like in Paleyfest because they wanted it to be special since I wasn't a public figure yet. I was so excited to see they actually care about me and how they'll introduce me to the audience. The hard part is, I don't know how I'll get to keep it a secret until June because I'm not good at keeping my secrets. Everybody else's yeah for sure, but not my own. How am I going to wait more than six months to finally tell everyone. I won't survive!!! Crap. He keeps talking about the show for a while and I was listening very carefully until someone knocked the door.

"Hi guys!.. I heard you were here." Sarah said still in her Bette/Dot costume. Before I could respond, Ryan talked for me. "Yes, I'm explaining her some things about the schedule and publicity. Did you finish your scenes?"   
"No, they are doing the Edward Mordrake scene now so they turned off the lights and there's no fucking way I'm staying there!!... It's too scary." Ryan and the other guy in the room laughed at the way she said the last part. She sounded like a little kid. A very cute little kid.   
I tried to come up with an excuse to go see her after this meeting was over. Thankfully, she went ahead. "Will you go see me when you finish this? I want to talk to you."   
"Yes, sure. I'll be there." She smiled and then shut the door on her way out. Ryan kept talking but all I was thinking now is What did she mean with that 'I want to talk to you'. Is it bad? Should I be worried? My mind keeps thinking about it for what's left of the conversation. I don't even hear what Ryan says about some twitter privacy stuff but since I'll get a copy of the contract, I guess I'll find out when I read it at home. When he's done, I sign up the papers and then we hug. He has to go now but tells me I can stay on set to watch the shooting if I wanted. I thank him, then leave the room and start looking for someone who knows where Sarah is.   
I can't find anyone so I start walking around set. It's not much time until I see the crew and cameras shooting a scene with the twins. Actually, just one of the twins. I get closer and I have to say it blows my mind to see Sarah performing each character with such a uniqueness and perfection. Watching it on tv is one thing, but to see her in real life to go from one character to another was beyond amazing. I stayed through the whole scene which must have been about one hour. When the director said it was it for the day, Sarah came running to me.  
"I didn't know if you would stay." And then hugged me. Her face revealed true happiness and I could see that beautiful sparkle in her eyes.  
"I had too. You were amazing!! I didn't know how much you had to do on the show. And this for like what? A 15 minutes scene?..."  
" Three..." She corrects me.  
"Three?!?!? An hour shooting for a three minutes scene?? That's insane!! How do you even do it?" I'm so surprised now. She starts explaining to me how a normal day on set is for her. Having to act everything more than twice to get a nice shot for each girl. It's so crazy!! After seeing it firsthand I guess she must be so tired. We keep talking all the way to her trailer and when we are in there an assistant interrupt us to pick up her costume. When she leaves, there's just Sarah and me again. I take the opportunity to ask about what she said before.

"Btw, you said you wanted to talk to me before?"  
"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me. Tomorrow there's going to be a party at Amada's so I was wondering if you wanted to go. It's going to be around 9, do you think you can make it?"  
"Mmm, I'm free tomorrow and I really want to go but I don't know her. Are you sure it's ok if I go?"  
"Don't be silly. Of course you can! Besides, I already told her you would go and she is thrilled to meet you."  
"Oh then yeah, I'll be there. Wait where is it?"  
"I'll pick you up so don't worry about that. Ohhh its going to be so much fun!! And don't you think I've forgotten you lost the bet..."  
"What? What bet?"  
She starts refreshing my memory and ohh shit... that bet. When I read the script for my character I was so surprised that I lost our little bet game, just like she said i would. My punishment would be that I have to drink everything she gives me at the next party we go to and I cannot refuse a drink, otherwise I would lose and she would give me a harder challenge.   
"It's a joke right?" I tell her as soon as she's done retelling the details.  
"It's not. And don't act so surprised because it was your idea. If I would have lost you would have made me go drunk to the next panel. Right?."  
"Well that's true..."  
"Yeah, so suck it! Because you are getting sooooo drunk tomorrow! I can't wait!!"  
"Ohhhh me neither..." I say as we walk out of the trailer and each one goes home.


	12. Getting ready

Saturday night.

"What happened in here? Someone robbed us?" Lily says as she walks in and sees clothes and shoes all over our apartment floor.   
"No, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't know what to wear. How does it look?" I show her a very pretty black dress that I think I'll wear.  
"It looks good!! You should definitely wear that!"  
I see myself again in the mirror. "No, it's too fancy, she said it was going to be casual." So I get into my room and start changing again. She keeps talking to me from the living room. "Hey chill, you said she was going to get you drunk so it doesn't matter what you wear... you'll end up without it by the end of the night, right?" She starts laughing.  
"Very funny! I'm not going to get that drunk. Besides, I haven't told her I like her yet. I saw her yesterday but I thought it was better to see how things went tonight at the party."   
"Yeah that makes sense... What time is she picking you up?" I come out of my room with a different outfit."In half an hour... what do you think about this one?" It was a white blouse and black pants. Simple but very pretty. "Yes!! That one!! Please keep that one, you look great."  
I check myself in the mirror again and yeah I think this is it. Now I have to fix my hair and make up and I have to do it quickly because Sarah just texted me saying she will be here in about 20 minutes. Thankfully I have nothing to worry about because Lily is such a sweety and is helping me with everything. When I'm ready it's doesn't pass much time until the bell rings.  
"Ohhhh is that her?" Lily asked very excited. "I don't think so, she would have called..." and I start walking to the door to open and yes, it was Sarah.

She gave me a little kiss on the cheek and then walked into the apartment. When she saw Lily she turned to me a little confused. "That's Lily, my roomate" I explained.   
"Righttt. Hi I'm Sarah. It's nice to finally meet you." She said as she went over to Lily.   
"Hiiii. It's nice to meet you too. So you are going out tonight huh?" Lily asked.  
"Yes, theres a little party at my friend's. Actually you can come if you want to..."   
"Oh thanks but don't worry, you two go, I feel like sleeping early tonight."   
"That's ok." Sarah answered. Then she turned to me. "I told Amanda we were on our way. Are you ready?"  
"Yes, lets go." I grabbed my purse and we left the apartment after we said goodbye to Lily. While we walked to the car I got a text that read:  
"I saw the way she looked at u when u opened the door. She definitely has a crush on you and a BIIIIG one so just go for it!! Best good luck!! Ps: I won't wait for u to come back 'til tomorrow so u know... have fun!! Xoxo. Lil."

Thanks Lily, I thought. This actually gave me the courage to do what I was planning on doing tonight. Today is the night I will kiss Sarah, there's no doubt of that.


	13. Splash I

We got to Amada's house and if it hadn't been because Sarah was her best friend and already had a reserved spot, we wouldn't have found a place to park. The garage was full of cars and the line continued down the street.   
"Just a few people huh?" I asked her ironically.   
"I guess no one cancelled. " She joked.   
We got out of the car and walked towards the backyard were the party was going to take place. I started to look around and realized there were many familiar faces from tv. Well, familiar for me because they didn't know me of course. We kept walking through the crowd and it took us more than normal to get to our table because with every step we made, someone stopped us to say hi to Sarah. She has so many friends and it was a little awkward when she introduced me to each one of them. She couldn't say I was going to be in the next season of AHS because it was still a secret, so all she said was that I was a "very closed friend".   
Finally we got to our table where Pedro, Lena, Amanda and her husband were waiting for us. I was so nervous and a little bit starstrucked for being among such great actors like them. But they were so nice and so down to earth that I felt comfortable from the moment I sit with them. I was surprised none of them asked me even once how Sarah and I met, which made think about the having a crush on me thing Emma said. If it is true, it would explain why it looks like it's not the first time they hear about me.  
We started to talk about how next season is going to be for each of their shows among other stuff. There was an open bar so as soon as Sarah saw it, she went running to it. When she came back, there was a waiter with her who left a variety of drinks on the table.   
"Since you are going to drink it all anyway, I'll let you choose which one you want to have first." Sarah said pointing at the 5 different drink options.  
"Wow, you are so nice..." I say trying to sound as sarcastic as I can.  
"What's happening?" Amanda asks not knowing what we were talking about. Sarah immediately explained. "It's a bet. (y/n) lost and now she has to drink everything I give to her tonight. Isn't it fun???"   
Pedro started to laugh and then whispered to me. "You are going to thank me for this later." And wink!. Then he turned to Sarah. "Paulson, paulson, paulson. Thank you for reminding me of our old bet. Remember our little conversation on new year's eve?"  
"Oh shiiiiit...." Sarah's face got pale.   
"If you don't, let me refresh your memory. You swore you would never..." Pedro couldn't continue because a Sarah cut him off at the second. "I DO. I REMEMBER. JUST SHUT UP!"   
Pedro kept laughing and I can say he was definitely enjoying this moment. "So you also remember that you lost right? And you lost BIG time."  
"Yeah I lost, big deal. So what? What do you want me to do?"  
Pedro gave her the same evil smile she had given me minutes ago. "Your punishment will be that I'm taking over your bet with (y/n) and I'll decide what and how much she's drinking tonight. BUT... you are gonna have to drink the same as her . How's that?"  
"You bastaaard." This was not what Sarah has planned so it was understandable she reacted like this. I was confused so I had to ask. "Wait, so I'll still get drunk?". Both Sarah and Pedro responded at unison "YES!"  
I don't know why I would 'thank Pedro later' for this, but okay, I hope he has a plan. At least Sarah is going to be drinking as well, and that can't be bad right? In the worst case scenario we'll both embarrass ourselves if we do anything stupid. Maybe I can deal with that. Pedro gives us two of the drinks on the table and we start drinking.   
Everybody on the table starts chatting, we laugh a lot and once in a while we go to the dancefloor. At first it was fine because I had total control over my body but as the drinks kept coming I started to feel... tipsy. Is that it? I'm not drunk but I start laughing out of everything. I don't see double or feel like things are spinning around but I know for sure that I'm not sober.   
Around 11 pm the music started to get so much better and almost everybody went to the dancefloor. Amanda and her husband were dancing and at the table there was just the four of us and occasionally some other person that came either to talk or bring more drinks. Sarah and I had been drinking so much because Pedro couldn't leave us even 5 minutes without putting a new glass on our hands. If he keeps doing this, I may lose consciousness before I had talked to Sarah and done what I have to do. But how am I going to do it? I haven't thought of a plan. Damn it, and I'm too drunk now to come up with something. Okay, I'll just wait for a chance when we are alone and just tell her that... Oh shit what was I going to tell her? That I'm not straight? I can't just drop that when she hasn't even asked me. Ugh, I'm fucked up. I need Lily's advice but I don't think she could hear me with the music being so loud. I grab my phone and try to text her but I fail. I'm too drunk to even write a text. Shit. I look around trying to have an idea and I see Elizabeth Reaser is coming by. When she reaches our table, she asks us if we want to play a little game inside. She didn't say what it was, but it's supposed to be fun. The first one to answer was of course, Sarah. "Hell yes!!!! Get up fuckers, let's go!!" If I didn't know her before, I would say she was drunk, but that's just her personality.   
We followed Elizabeth to a room inside the house and for our surprise, when we got in there, we saw a few people surrounding a table where two people were sitting, a little short on clothes, while playing with cards.   
"Is this..." I couldn't finish my question because Sarah hurried to answer it, knowing what I was thinking. "Yes. Strip poker."

We sat in one of the coushions and I couldn't be more surprised when I saw that the two people playing were Taylor Schilling and Kit Harrington.   
"Oh my god, Piper Chapman and Jon Snow are undressing in front of me." I realized I said it out loud, first, because I was so suprised and second, because the drinks had affected my abilty to separate what I think and what I say outloud. The only one who heard me was Sarah and she laughed at my comment. She came close to my ear and very low whispered. "You have no idea the crazy things that happen in these parties. And it's not even midnight..."  
Shit. I was kind of scared. This is getting wild. All my attention is on the two people at the table. Are they really going to undress themselves? I don't think they will but so far Taylor is only in her jeans and bra while Kit is shirtless and wearing only his trousers. If there's going to be a major revelation, it will be soon.   
I keep watching the game with all my attention only to be interrupted by Pedro who comes with another round of drinks.   
Tequila. This is going to take me to my grave.   
I drink it so I can keep watching the game but as soon as I swallow, I know this is going to be the drink that breaks me from reality. I feel numb, light. Since I'm sitting, all around me is still steady, but I don't think it will keep like that when I stand up. I try to ignore it and just watch the guys. Taylor is winning and Jon has to take off another one of his clothes. Sarah is sitting next to me and she's whistling. Oh yeah, she's drunk now, I can tell. There's no coming back from this point.   
Suddenly, Amanda comes into the room and I see she had no idea of what was happening in here. She says nothing and just calls Sarah and me outside. We get up and when I start to walk... shit, I can feel it now... the room is spinning. I'm drunk.

Amanda shuts the door when we are all three outside, she starts looking at us head to toe. "Great... You are both drunk..." She doesn't sound mad though. "I think this is yours." She adds as she takes my hand and put a phone on it. My phone. "What? But I had it on my pocket. Where did you..."   
"I found it at the table when I came back from dancing. There was a picture of you in the background so I guessed you must have forgotten it in there."  
Of course. After I tried to text Lily, I never put it back in my pocket and left it on the table because I got distracted when Elizabeth came. "Thank you Amanda." Was all I could say while I was trying to stand up straight and not look dizzy. Sarah was a mess too and she kept holding my arm hard so she wouldn't fall.   
"You are welcome... By the way Sarah, Zac is here and he's been asking for you. He's by the pool so go find him."  
Sarah looked at me as if she hadn't understand Amanda's words. After a pause, she asked. "Who's Zac?"   
"Zac Quinto you dumb ass!! Ugh, please stop drinking! I don't want you to make a scene outside, please! I'll tell Pedro to stop this stupid bet okay?. (y/n) could you go with her to the pool to meet Zac? I'll go in a minute after I talk to Pedro."  
"Yes sure." I responded, wondering if she noticed that I was just as drunk as Sarah. Anyway, it doesnt matter. Sarah takes my hand thighly, and we start walking away. 

When we are in the backyard, I notice there's more people in here. I try to look for Zac but it's all blurry, I need to sit. Sarah keeps holding my hand tightly. "I can't find him." I say.  
"Look, there he is. I haven't seen him in a long time. Come on, you have to meet him." She sounds super excited and I just look at her confused.  
"I thought you didn't remember who Zac was"   
"Of course I do!! Zac is one of my best friends. How could I not remember him?. I just like to tease Amanda 'cause she gets so mad when I'm drunk and start forgetting people." She says giggling.  
"Ohh you are evil!!! I totally thought you were drunk"  
"Oh no, I AM DRUNK! just not to that level. So please don't leave cuz everything is spinning right now."  
I promise her I won't and then we go over to the pool. She introduced me to Zac and his boyfriend. We talked and laughed for a while until out of anywhere, we hear...


	14. Splash II

...SPLASH!!

I feel cold... wet. I look down myself and my clothes are soaked. Sarah and the guys are looking at me completely astonished. What just happened? I look around to find where the sound came from and I see someone in the pool. Turned out the guy who was standing next to me had jumped for fun and since my back was facing the pool, I was the only one who received all that water splash. I stay still, trying to process it. Everybody is focused on the guy at the pool, so not many noticed I'm holding my scream inside.   
"Oh my god. Your clothes!" Sarah finally says in a high pitch. Zac and his boyfriend are just silent looking at each other not knowing what to do. I feel the back of my blouse is wet and so are my pants. The water was cold so if I felt any dizziness or that everything was spinning around me, it's gone now. I feel more awake and in my senses than I've been the whole night. Sarah pulls me away from this place and takes me to the bathroom. She walks behind me so people won't notices my little soaked inconvenient. We get into the house and she takes me to a room on the second floor and lock ourselves in it. I think it was Amanda's room. She goes to the closet and searches for clothes that could fit me. Then she grabs a towel and gets me into the bathroom. She makes me sit in the edge of the bathtub and looking into my eyes asks. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so." I say a little disturbed. "My back is soaked."  
"I know babe, we'll get you out of these clothes so you can put in new ones." She says in the sweetest voice I've heard of her. She finally breaks eye contact and starts unbuttoning my blouse. I look down at her fingers as she's leaving my chest exposed. I do nothing, just stare at her. The graciousness of her hands moving against my skin, makes me feel a heat inside. When she's done with my blouse, she asks me to turn around to dry my back. I do, and she's starts rubbing the towel against me. She goes from my neck to my low spine. Suddenly I don't feel the towel anymore, but her smooth hand tracing my back. She's doing it slowly and it's hot. When she gets to my bra, she stops. "This is wet. You are gonna have to take it off so I can use a blowdryer." I turn around to face her and she thinks I was shocked by what she just said, so she added. "Don't worry, I won't watch."   
"No it's ok. Can you pass me that bathrobe so I can put it on after?" I ask trying to stop the millions of thoughts I have in my mind right now. She gives it to me and then turns around so I can have privacy when I take off my bra. After I did, I put on the robe and handed her the item. She walked out of the bathroom and went among Amanda's drawers looking for the blowdryer. I stayed in the bathroom trying to figure out what should I do now. Is it the right moment to make a move? We are alone in the bathroom, the door of the room is locked and I want to kiss her so bad. But what if Lily is wrong and Sarah doesn't like me, she was just being friendly all this time and I confused it with the other thing. Then I would totally ruin us, when we have to work in the future she's going to remember me as the girl who threw at her in a bathroom at her best friend's party. I could never get over that. But on the other side, there's something I can feel from her, a vibe, I'm not sure how to describe it but I can feel it.   
I stop thinking when Sarah comes back into the bathroom. I had been so distracted that I didn't even notice the sound of the blowdryer outside. "Here, it's dry now." She says as she hands me the black bra and then turns around again. "Let me know when you've put it on." 

I look at the piece of clothe in my hand and after looking at it for a few seconds, I throw it to the floor. I stand right there, not quite aware of what I'm going to do next. The only parts of my body I can feel now are my heart that is racing and my brain that tells me 'Do it. Do it'. That's it. I don't overthink it anymore and just take Sarah's hand and turn her around. She looks at me confused. It took me about three second to actually decide to do it. I closed my eyes and went for it.   
I felt an explosion inside when our lips touched. She started to kiss me back immediately. I felt her plump lips touching mine and it was... heaven. She threw her arms around my neck and as she did this, I could feel her tongue entering my mouth. My hands started to trace down her back until they settled on her behind. I pressed her tightly against me and she responded by kissing me with more passion.   
I had to unlock our lips when I felt my lungs were running out of air. I opened my eyes wanting to know what her face looked like, and when I did, I saw she had her eyes closed and she was smiling. She was freaking smiling!! I couldn't contain myself and started to kiss her again but this time, more passionately. I pushed her against the wall while we were still kissing. She started to take off my bathrob, slowly, romanticly. She threw the robe over the floor and placed her hand on my neck. Now my top was naked and she was the one in control. She pulled back and started kissing my earlob, making me moan with each touch of her tongue. Then slowly, went down on my neck, leaving traces of her wet lips on my skin. She kissed my collarbones and before going lower, she looked up to meet my face. I didn't say anything, but my eyes let her know she could continue. So she did.   
She kissed between my breasts and started rubbing her hand against my tights. "We can't do this here." She suddenly said, breaking myself from the moment she was building up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom. We went to the bed and stood up next to it just looking at each other. I know she wants to tell me something. 

"This isn't happening just because we are drunk right?" She finally asks.   
"I'm not drunk anymore." I respond with seriousness.  
"Me neither." She says as she bites her lower lip. She looks so cute and irresistible that I can't help but start kissing her again. This time I grab her waist and push her against the bed without separating our lips. We are both laying on the sheets now and to even my nakedness, I start lifting her shirt until she has only her bra on top. I remember when I saw her changing at her bathroom while she was backwards. That night, I dreamt how would she look like if she had turned around and tonight, I'll get to live that dream.   
We continue to kiss passionately until she's sitting on my stomach. My point of vision allows me to see her chest and face in all its glory. I didn't think this moment could get better until she started to unhook her bra. Good god!!! I gasp. She giggles at my reaction and lowers her hands to meet my pants. She unzips them and pulls them off. Then she comes back to kiss my neck and collarbone, just as she was doing in the bathroom. She rubs my breasts with her hands and then goes down with her mouth and kisses me in the abdomen. I'm so turned on right now. She keeps tracing her lips down my belly button until she reaches my center. She removes my panties and now I'm fully naked on the bed. For the first time today, I'm shivering and scared because I have no idea what's going to happen. I close my eyes and I feel her mouth kissing my center. She rubs a finger on my clit and feels my wetness. "You are so wet baby..." She says, making me moan with the sexy tone of her voice. I place my hand in the back of her hair and move it with the rhythm of my palpitations. Suddenly, I felt a warm, wet tongue ran up and circle my clit. Each roll of her tongue fizzled through my abdomen, winding me tighter and tighter. My hips start moving along with the friction of her tongue and the heat of the moment. This is better than I could have ever imagined. I want to take a moment to breathe, but I let out a little scream instead when I feel one of her fingers enters me. "Oh myyy.... Saraaaaah." I can't contain my words, I feel in complete ecstasy. Her digits are going in and out my privates, building up what is going to be the best orgasm I've ever felt. The sensation of her fingers and her mouth kissing my clit, made my arms shake. As the moment was coming, I cried of pleasure. My whole body shook and let out a long, deep moan. She unlocked her lips from my center when I finally came. Then started kissing her way up to my face. She kisses my belly button, my breasts, collarbones, neck, chin, and then... my lips. I hold her tight and throw my arms around her back. I could feel the taste of myself in her mouth which made me realize I wanted to do the exact thing to her. I want to taste what she tastes like. So I pull back from the kiss and look at her deeply in the eyes. "That was..."  
"I know..." She responds removing some messy hair on my forehead and kissing my nose.   
"I want to do it... I want to do that to you..."  
She smiles at my words and bites her lower lip. "I'd like that too."  
"Will you teach me?"  
She smiles. "I promise I will, but now we have to go back or somebody is going to come looking for us." As she says this, her lips touch mines as we lock for a deep, long, last kiss. At least for right now.


	15. She new?

"I was looking for you girls." Pedro said when he saw us walking back into the party.

"Sorry, I had to go change my clothes because of ..." I tried to explain him what happened but he cut me off. 

"Yeah, Zac told me. But Ican see you are good now.... are those Amanda's clothes?"

"She needed something dry." Sarah intervened. 

"I see... Well, Lena and I are gonna head home now so I wanted to say goodbye." He kissed Sarah first, and when came to hug me, his mouth came closer to my cheek in what I thought was going to be a goodbye kiss. Instead, he whispered "There's lipstick on your neck... I'll consider that as a thank you".

I could feel my face blushing, so immediately I pulled back from the hug not knowing quite what to do. Pedro continued. "It was nice meeting you (y/n) and I'll call you tomorrow Paulson. You have a lot to tell me as I can see.... Bye girls"

As he walked away, I started freaking out. "Oh shiiit, he knows, Sarah!! He knows!!" I kept repeating this while trying to remove the lipstick stain from my neck. 

"It's ok. Calm down." She said as she giggled for seeing me like this.

"What if he asks what happened?... What if Amanda finds out? Oh my god!!!"

"Calm dooown." She said again as she placed her hands on my waist and pulled me closer.

"I can't!! Oh my god! We used her bed!! She'sgoing to kill us!! What if she finds out, she barely knows me, she's going to..." I was cut off by the touch of her soft lips on my mouth. She started kissing me unexpectedly but after a few seconds, she pulled away and looking into my eyes asked. "Will you please shut up now babe?" She was giggling. All I wanted was for her to come back and continue on kissing me, so I nodded. She smirked and then brought her face back as we continued our make out session. There were people around us and the thought of they seeing us, frozed me. But when she lifted her hand to caress my cheek and I felt the warm of her skin... I forgot everything. I didn't care if Pedro knew, if he told Amanda, if people around might see us. I didn't care. All I cared was to feel her touch... her lips. All I cared was this moment.

The kiss was soft. I wrapped my arms around her neck and followed the rhythm of her lips moving. Then, when the moment started heating up, she pulled away. "Wait.. we have to stop or I won't be able to control myself..." She was a little out of breath but still holding a grin on her face. 

"I know..." I said gasping. We both stayed silenced for a while. Then she grabbed my hand and pressed it hard against hers. "Do you want me to take you back home?" She asked.

"Ummmmm..."

"Or do you wanna go somewhere else?" She added when she realized, the idea of being back home didn't excite me.

"Uhhh, I like the sound of that... where would we go?" 

"There's a place I wanna show you..." She said in a mysterious but sexy tone.

"And where is this place?"

"It's a surprise..."

"Ohh... I love surprises."

"Me too. Ok, let's go find Amanda first to let her know we are leaving." 

We started walking around the house looking for her. Suddenly we heard her voice coming from behind us.

"Hey! I finally found you two. How are you sweety? Are you okay? I heard what happened at the pool." Amanda asked me really concerned.

"Yes,I'm fine. Sarah had to give me some of your clothes because mine were wet, I hope you don't mind..."

"Of course not!! Don't worry. "

"I told you she'd be fine." Sarah rushed to say. 

"Yeah, it's totally fine, don't worry. You can give it back to me next time you come visit."

"Oh, thank you. I'll definitely bring it back next time." I said with a smile. 

"Ok, enough talking." Sarah interrupted. "We actually have to go now, bird. I'll call you tomorrow so you tell me who ended up the drunkest." She joked as she went to hug Amanda. 

When they separated, it was my turn to say goodbye. "I had so much fun tonight. Thank you for inviting me. It was so nice to meet you."

"Hey, no. Thank YOU for coming. I've been dying to meet you for weeks, I'm so happy we fina..."

"Weeks?" I asked totally surprised not realizing I just cut her off. 

"Ohhh fuck..." Amanda realized she said something she shouldn't have. Immediately she turned to look at Sarah. "I just screwed up, didn't I?"

"Yup... Big time." Her voice was calmed. They both stayed silence and exchanged looks at each other for a moment. It was as if they were thinking of something. I just couldn't believe what was happening. Then Sarah turned to me. When she saw my face, she bit her bottom lip and looked away. 

"I should go..." Amanda finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me Sarah, I love you. Bye." She talked so fast I barely understood her words. Then she quickly walked away.

Sarah and I stood right there after Amanda left. My mind was working so fast right now. I remembered Emma's comment at her house, the conversation with Sarah's friends earlier at the table, why they never asked us how we met, Pedro's comment.... If it is what I'm thinking, does that mean.... Was she lying to me after what Emma said was true? 

"You have some explaining to do..." I said finally. Then started to walk away outside the house.

"Why are you wal... Where are you going?" Sarah asked confused when saw me leaving.

I didn't stop walking to answer. "I don't know, you said it was a surprise remember?"


	16. Being honest

Sarah hesitated before opening the car doors . She looked at me as if she wanted to say something, but instead, she kept quiet and continued to get into the car. I did the same. 

She drove silently and I could feel her glancing at me for moments. I pretended to not notice it and kept looking through the window. I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't want to ask her. 

We must have been driving for a while we she finally talked. "Are you mad?".

I left the window sight and turned to meet her face. She looked sad. "I don't know..." I answered. "But I feel like you lied to me..." She sighed and immediately pulled over. "Why did we stop?" I asked confused. 

"Because I need to explain things to you. I don't want you to think I lied."

"Didn't you?" She stayed silent. "I knew it." 

"It's not the way you think it is. Please, just listen to me. Will you?" Even though her voice sounded confident, her face and body revelead she was nervous.  
"Okay." I said. She took a deep breath, and then started. 

"The reason why Amanda said what she said is because she's known about you for a few weeks now. To be honest, from the moment you auditioned for Harry she knew about you. Same as Pedro. I don't know if you noticed, but my friends never asked you where we met as other people did. That's because they already know the story. I've must have talked about it a hundred times.   
I know I denied it when you asked me and I'm so sorry, but I gotta admit what Emma said the other day wasn't a lie. Do you remember? About me having a crush on you.... she wasn't lying."

"I don't understand. Why did you lie about it?"

"Because it was embarrasing. I couldn't admit it... I didn't even know you felt the same way and I didn't want to look like a fool. If I had told you the truth and then it turned out you didn't feel the same, it would have been hella awkward when we had to go to work! Specially because of our scenes. I couldn't risk that."

"So you waited for me to make the first move..."

"I didn't actually think you'd make it. Tonight definitely took me by surprise."

"Well, you didn't seem so surprised in the bedroom to be honest..." This made her giggle. "Okay, so I get it. It's fine. I'm just curious about the Emma thing? Was that a lie?"

"When we found Emma outside my house and she said that thing about me having about crush on you, I freaked out! I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell you!!"

"So you lied?"

"I did but only about me denying my feelings. Everything else I said about me wanting Ryan to hire you was true. And I swear it was not only because I wanted to meet you, but because you are good damn actress and you deserved to have your big break on a well known show like this. You have no idea of how talented you are, and you wouldn't have been able to explore all of your talent in that other show Harry wanted you to do."

"He didn't want me on it, otherwise he would have given me the part." As I say this, Sarah bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. I might be wrong but she kind of looks... guilty. 

"I want to be completely honest with you from now.."

"Okay..."

"And there's something I need to tell you." She's giving the kind of look I don't like to see in anyone, because I know that what's going to come won't be good news.

"Mmm okay tell me." 

"It's just.. I dont want you to hate me."

"Just tell me Sarah." I said impatient. 

She took a deep breath. "Harry did want to offer you the role in that show... It was me who asked him to don't do it."

"What?" 

"The day you auditioned for him, I had arrived from New York and I wanted to visit him since we hadn't seen each other for a while. I got to his house and found him checking some audition tapes from that day because he had to decide on the girls for the callback. I said I would help him so we started to watch it together. When we got to yours... I can't even explain it. We thought you were terrific and by far the best choice. We saw your tape over and over again. I didn't know what it was but I felt like I had to meet you.   
I asked Harry what the show he was casting you for was about and when he told me, I gotta say it was disappointing. It wasn't going to make it further than one season. That's when I remembered Ryan was looking for a girl to play my girlfriend for the next season. By that time he was considering some big names for the part but I was sure as soon as he saw your tape that he'd be interested in you. I asked Harry to not give you a callback and instead help me come up with a plan to show Ryan that a fresh face could work perfectly in a lead role on the show."

"And he accepted?!" I could feel anger slowly coming from my voice. 

"He really likes you, you know? He knew it would be an awesome opportunity for you and it was worth the trying." 

"I can not believe this..." I say almost whispering to myself.

"It was for the best (y/n)...Just look at what you've accomplished now..."

"What I have accomplished?? You just told me it's because of you I got to be in this sow. I haven't done anything. It was all you!! I probably don't even deserve this job!"

"No! Do not say that! I didn't do anything. You were the one who convinced Ryan at the end, not me!!" 

"Oh god!! What makes you think it is okay to decided on what I get offered or not? Have you stopped for a moment to think if what you did was really the best for me? I have never been in a real show EVER. This is going to be my first time. I'm scared to death. Most people have a long way before landing a job in a good show, but when they get it, its all worth it because they have the wisdom from their previous experiences. I have none! I'm so not ready for a role like this. What if I mess it up? Have you thought about how this could affect my career? I can't risk to mess it."

"You won't!!! Why don't you have more faith in yourself? If you wouldn't have been ready, Ryan never would have chosen you!! He did it for a reason!!"

"It's still not right Sarah and you know it! I can't believe you did something like that. How on earth did you think I would be okay with it?" I feel like I can't take more of it so I open the car door and step outside. I start walking away. Sarah sees me and immediately gets out of the car but she stays next to it.

"Where are you going?" She yells so I can hear her.

"I'm going home." I keep walking and even though I don't look back, I know she's not coming after me. I need to be alone. I need time to think.


	17. Regrets

I walked most of the route home but when I realized what time it was, I decided to take a cab. Over the ride, all I ended up doing was realizing what an idiot I am. I feel awful. I was awful.  
I get off the car and walk through the front door of my building. In the hall I consider taking the stairs instead of the elevator, as if forcing my body work the extra excercise will shut my thoughts. I still do it anyway.  
When I get to my floor, I search for the key and open the door slowly. I don't want to wake up Lily because she must be sleeping. For my surprise, as I get into the apartment and turn on the lights, I find her sitting on the couch, with a phone on her hand, and pretty much awake. She doesn't look happy and I can feel her interrogating me with her eyes. She awaits for me to say something but I can't manage to make a sound.

"What happened?" She finally says. Her voice is soft but I can feel her disappointment. I don't respond because I sense like she already knows the answer. We are both silent for a few seconds and it isn't until she talks that I realize I'm still standing on the door. "Sarah came. You have to tell me what happened. She was a complete mess. I've been trying to call you for the last half hour. Where were you?"

I sigh and walk over the couch where she was. I sit next to her and try to come up with an explanation. "We had a fight."

"Yeah, I noticed." I can hear sarcasm in her voice.

"It was my fault. I overreacted."

"What exactly happened?" Lily is getting more desperate now.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No! She just came and she was crying. Asked me if you were here because she wanted to talk to you and when I told her you weren't, she just kept repeating 'I fucked up, I fucked up'. I asked her what was going on but she didn't tell me and then she took off." Lily's awaiting for an explanation. I say nothing. "I dont understand what could ha..."

"We had sex" I cut her off. Lily's eyes wide open and her jaw drops.

"You had sex?" I nod. "Ok. Wow. First of all, I totally called it. Second of all, was it really that bad? I mean for her to come crying like that?" I jump from the couch and start walking straight to my room. "Hey! Hey! It was a joke!"

I pretend not to listen to her and lock myself into my room. I've had too much talking tonight and it seems like I'm only getting worse with time. Me and my stupid mouth.

"Hey come on, I was just trying to be funny. Let me in!" Lily keeps knocking on the door asking me to let her in, but after a moment she stays silent. That's when I decide to stand up and walk over to the door. "Thanks." She follows me to my bed and sits by my side. "Now... care to explain what happened? Please, I want to help."

"I don't know if you can do that, I totally messed up. She must think I'm childish and ungrateful."

"Unless you start filling me in, there's no way I can help you clear your mind. You said you had sex, how did you get from that to... you know..." She looks at me head to toe. My hair is a mess, probably because of the wind for where I wandered on the streets before deciding to finally come home. There's no trace of my lipstick and after many sobs, my eyeliner has transformed my face into a panda's. "... Well, this."

I sigh and starts telling her every detail of my night with Sarah. What happened when we arrived, and how some uneventful events led us to be alone in Amanda's bedroom. Lily is listening very careful. When I get to the part of us arguing in the car, if she's judging me, she certainly doesn't show it. When I finish she's just quiet, she takes her time before giving me her feedback. That's one of the things I love about her, when it comes to giving advice, she's very objective and always tell you what you need, not what you want, but what you need. That's why she takes her time. When she's finished, she moves her sight back at me.

"Okay, I get it. You didn't like the fact that she chose over your future. That she took that decision. But do you realize, if she hadn't, you'd probably not be where you are now? Working with Ryan Murphy is a big deal. And I mean BIG deal. Your life hasn't changed much now, but believe me it will. Sarah has got you one of the coolest parts right now, specially for an unknown actress as us. This opportunity would never have been available if it wasn't for her. And it doesn't mean you don't deserve it. I understand that's one of the things that upsets you the most, and I know it because I've come to know you. You like earning things on your own, you never take the easy way, you always work hard and that's good, you should keep doing that, but Sarah giving your name to Ryan was not the same as just giving you the job. If you hadn't been great, he never would have done it. He hired you because you were good, do not doubt that. What Sarah did was certainly not the best thing, but she did it because she wanted to help you. Hell! She believed in you, and she didn't even know you. You shouldn't be mad at her, not anymore."

I cover my eyes with my hand but I can still feel the tears scrolling down my face. Fuck. I'm so so stupid. So so SO stupid! Lily is right. Lily is always right. I quickly run my arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"What would I do without you?" I say with my head still on her shoulder, with no intention of letting her go.

"Thankfully we won't have to find out." She says as she holds me tight.

After a while I let go. "What do I do now?"

"Mmm, what time is it?" That look. Lily has a plan. I search for my phone and look at the screen.

"It's almost 4 am, why?"

"It's not that late. If I were Sarah and judging by her state when she came, I wouldn't go to sleep until I had finally talked to you."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning go to her place and apologize, silly."

"Ohhh, that. Yes. I can do that." I smile at Lily and I can feel a bit of hope returning to my body. "I will do that."


	18. Fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for another chapter, but here it is... enjoy!!
> 
> Ps: Thanks for sticking with the story, I love you beyond words.

“Wait!!...” Lily stops me as I’m getting ready to leave the apartment. “We need to do something first.” She takes my hand and pulls me towards the bathroom. 

Inside, we stop right in front of the sink and she gets down to open the drawer under it. She takes out some tissue paper and then gets up. I take a quick look at myself on the mirror to my left, and I understand what Lily is doing.  
I look absolutely terrible. There’s black tears down my face from the eyeliner, pink lipstick outside the lines of my lips… I basically look awful. She wipes off the make up in silence and then hands me a towel to clean my face. 

“Much better.” She says with a smile when all the makeup is gone. We leave the bathroom and then walk straight to the door. Before opening it, she takes her phone from her pocket and hands it to me. “You have no battery so take mine in case you need to make a call, okay?”

I nod and Lily opens the door. As I’m walking out I stop. “Lily…” 

“What?” 

“You know I love you right?” 

“I do.” She says with a grin. “…now go get your girl!” 

I smile back and quickly start walking down the stairs. When I’m on the second floor I hear her yelling. “I love you tool!!”. I laugh and can’t help thinking how lucky I am to have a friend like her. 

As I reach the outside of the building, my happiness fades when I think of what comes next. I have to find Sarah and apologize. Without wasting a minute, I take a cab and hope on. 

When I arrive at her house, I pay the taxi driver and walk straight to the front door. I can’t help but thinking the last time I was here, was just a few days ago and everything was wonderful. I take a deep breath and ring the bell. My heart is speeding as I’m waiting for her to open the door. 

I wait for a moment but nobody answer. I ring the bell a few more times, but nothing happens. I take out Lily’s phone and dial Sarah, but the phone rings with no answer. I step back from where I was standing and see through the window, that the rooms are pitch black. There’s no sign of anyone inside. 

I try to think of all the possible places where she could be, but at 5 in the morning the possibilities are limited. Suddenly, I remember Amanda lives just a few blocks away so maybe Sarah went back there for support. I start moving immediately and walk back to the place I left a few hours ago. 

As I’m getting closer, I see a group of people chatting on the front yard. I don’t know any of them so I keep walking into the house. When I find myself inside, I look around to see if Sarah is here, but I can’t find her. I start to worry even more when I see Amanda going out of a room, laughing hysterically along with some friends, but Sarah is not with them. Before Amanda can see me, I turn around and start walking out of the house. 

If Sarah was here, Amanda would definitely be with her. Maybe it's better if I go back to her house and wait for here over there. Yes.

As I walk through the front yard, I pass next to the group of people I saw on my way in. They seem immersed in their conversation and I hesitate about interrupting them, but then again, my desire to find Sarah is bigger, so I go to them and before thinking it twice, I ask loudly. 

“Excuse me... Has any of you seen Sarah Paulson around?” 

They all stop talking. The only one who turns around is a girl with an untouched glass of wine on her hand. “She was here but then she left with…” She looks at me carefully until it seems like she recognizes me. “…you! I saw you!! You two were kissing!!” She continues to talk to the group. “Guys, I told you I was right, that’s her!!” 

Her friends turn around to take a better look at me. 

“Who is she?” “Are they dating?” “I've never seen her before”. I hear them whisper. 

Suddenly they all start talking, asking questions at the same time. I can’t understand a thing. I feel uncomfortable, so I move back and leave without saying a word. 

On the street I slow my pace and try to think of another place where Sarah could be but it’s useless, I can’t think of anything. I keep walking nonetheless, until I’m closer to the house. From the street on the front, I notice the second floor of the house has the lights on. Sarah is home. I immediately run to the front door and ring the bell. I wait for her to open. As she comes closer to the door, the sound of her steps become louder, and when she finally opens it….. it’s not her. 

There’s an older woman standing in front of me. She must be around her 60s or 70s. I have never seen her in my life. She is examining me head to toe and I’m so confused that for a moment, I think I’ve come to the wrong house. But I haven’t. This is Sarah’s house and there a strange woman on the door.

“I see…” She says with a husky voice. “Sarah’s in her room. I’ll grab my things and go”. She gets back into the house and I stay where I am, shocked. Who is this woman? 

She comes back with her purse and then walks past me, leaving the house without saying anymore. I follow her with my eyes, and see she walks to the car that was parked on the other street. She gets on it and leaves. It takes me a few seconds to get my mind back, but when I do, I go into the house and run straight to Sarah’s room. 

When I get there, the door is wide open and I can see Sarah is inside. She is in bed, laying on her side with her back facing the door. I walk in slowly in case she might be sleeping.

“Sarah…” I say lowly. She recognizes my voice and quickly turns around to take a better look. 

When I see her, I notice her eyes are teary and her nose reddish. She’s holding some tissues on her hand. She’s been crying.

“y/n…” She says as she moves herself from the bed and stand up next to it. 

I’ve been looking for her for so long that the first thing I do is jump into her arms and hug her tightly. “Oh Sarah, I’m so sorry.” I say with a low voice as I’m trying to prevent myself from breaking down. 

“No baby, I’m the one who’s sorry…” She responds as she hugs me back.

“No, please. I behaved like a stupid... ungrateful person and I shouldn’t have…”

“I should have told you the truth from the beginning... I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, I know.” I respond instantaneously, while my hand moves to her face and caresses her cheek. “I overreacted and I’m really sorry. I just… I didn’t know what to say. You wanted to help me, I know that, but somehow I felt… like I didn’t deserve it and it kinda hurt me... I’m not the kind of person who wants to get things the easy way. I don’t know how to explain it… I must sound so stupid. Does any of this make sense?“

“Yes...”. She says as she lets out a smile and wipes a few tears from her eyes. “…and you are not stupid”. Her expression turns more serious. “You are very special.”

“I’m not…” 

Sarah watches me deeply into the eyes as a sad expression fills her face. “You may not realize it but you are”. She grabs my face with her hands and leans on to kiss my forehead. “You are intelligent…” She tucks a hair behind my ear and she kisses me on the cheek while doing it. “...beautiful”. Her mouth moves to the other side of my face and kisses me there as well. “…sweet, fun, talented…” She gets closer to my ear and whispers “…and along with that, you are very very hot”. She steps back and I can see the hint of a playful smirks across her face. “You shouldn’t think so little of yourself.”

I feel a tear rolling down my face. “Do you really think all of that?” 

“I truly do.” Her eyes sparkle on a way I’ve never seen them, and before I can think any more about it, her lips are over mine. She’s kissing me firmly but there’s no rush in her movements. She starts slowly as if we had all the time in the world. Her hands goes all the way through my arms and then settles on my hips. I slowly move my hand to the back of her neck and pull her towards me. She gives in and we start kissing more intensely.

When things start getting heated, I break apart from the kiss. “We... we should probably stop.” I say a little out of breath but with a sign of happiness in my face. “Things have gotten way too heated for one night, don't you think? You should probably rest.”

“Yes… yes... you are right” She nods as she recovers her breath as well. “Would you stay here tonight?” She asks. 

“Of course” I say as I grab her hands with mine and give them a kiss. 

I turn off the lights of the room and then we lay on bed together, quietly. It's been a long night. My face rests on the back of her neck and my arms surround her figure. I hold tight onto her trying to forget everything that happened tonight. 

Well, not everything. We did have sex. “Sex”. It sounds so crude when I call it like that. Sex. What happened tonight was way more than that. I may be realizing it more clearly now but... I think... I've fallen in love. 

I smile to myself and take a deep breath. I lift my head to check on Sarah and notice her eyes are closed and the pace of her breath is slow. She's fallen asleep. I try to do the same and close my eyes as well, but when I do, something comes to my mind. The woman at the door, when I came in... who was the woman at the door?


	19. Shine on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people of the internet! I really hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I appreciate a lot you sticking to this fic even tho I have taken a lot of time to update it, for which I'm really really sorry. I'm trying to work on more often updates, just please be patient with me. Let me know on the comments how you are liking it so far or what you expect from it on the future, it makes me happy reading all the comments. Ok, so I'll let your start reading now. Lots of love!! xoxo

The morning

“Uhhh why is it so shinyyyy… I just want to sleeeep” Sarah whines as she takes a pillow and covers her face with it. The open curtains let a ray of sunshine through the window, which goes directly to the bed where we are resting. Even though my eyes are closed, I feel the brightness of the sun. I move closer to Sarah and cuddle with her, trying to hide my face on the back of her neck. I try to go back to sleep and I’m almost successful until a loud sound goes on. 

“What is that sound?” Sarah asks from behind the pillow.

“I don’t kn…” It takes me a few seconds to recognize the ringtone. It’s Lily’s phone. She gave it to me last night because mine was dead. Without opening my eyes, I stretch my hand so it reaches the nightstand and pick up the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hello, is this Miss Lily Rabe?”

“Uhmmm…” I ramble for a moment until for some reason my yet sleeping brain decides to go with it. “...Yes this is she.”

“Good morning Miss Rabe, this is Jack Davis. I apologize for the early call. I’m calling on behalf of Fox Studios. You auditioned for a role in our new TV show last week and we are happy to let you know that you got the part. We would like it if you could come over by the studio tomorrow to discuss the details about the show and prepare the contract. Does 10 am work for you? ” 

“Uh?” I say unconsciously, then it hits me. My eyes go wide open and I sit on the bed. “I mean, yes. Of course. 10 am. Fox Studios. She’ll... I mean I’ll be there, no doubt. Yes!”

“Perfect, so I won’t get into more details right now, we’ll talk about it on the meeting. Bring your agent so we can do all the paperwork. See you tomorrow. Have a nice day.”

“You too. Thank you very much. Bye.” I hang up and I can feel my heart filling up with happiness for my friend. 

Sarah loses the pillow and turns around to look at me. She sees me smiling with the phone on my chest. “What happened?” She asks with a sleepy voice. 

“Lily just got a role on a Fox show!!” I say hardly containing the excitement in my voice. 

“Wow!! That’s amazing.” 

“I know!!! She’s totally going to freak out when I tell her!”

“I bet! Wait, she doesn’t know?” She gives me a confused yet adorable look. Her big eyes are on me waiting for an answer. I can’t help but smile at how lovely she looks. 

“You are so cute” I say as I lean over to give her a quick peck on the lips. When I pull back, I can see a hint of a smile on her face. “And she doesn’t know because I have her phone so I was the one who received the call.” 

“Ohh” She says as she rubs her eyes trying to fully wake up. “You have to tell me what she says when you tell her.’”

“I will. Maybe I should go now and tell her the news. Also she probably needs her phone back...”

“What? Noo.” She cuts me off. “I didn’t mean right now silly. It’s Sunday, we could stay in bed all day you know?… Order some food...” She starts playing with my hair. “… and just forget about everything that happened yesterday…”

“Everything?” I ask with a smirk on my face. 

She looks at me for a moment until she understand the hidden meaning of my question. “Ohhh. You are right… maybe not everything” She smiles. “And about that… I’m really looking forward for it to happen again.”

“Ohhh you are?” I smile playfully.

“Uh-huh” She says biting her lip. 

“Well, say no more....” I lean over her in what seems to be a kiss, but instead, I tickle her belly button. 

“Oh my goddddd… HAHAHAHAAHAHA” She starts laughing hysterically. I sit on top of her as I continue to tickle her. “y/n!!!! HAHAHA stop!!”

“Will you get mad if I go to my apartment to return the phone?” I ask as I continue playing with her.

“No, HAHAHA” I can see a few tears on her eyes from laughing too hard. “I won’t I swear HAHAHA” 

I stop the tickling and I can see how she moves her hands on top of her stomach as she recovers from laughing out loud. When her breathing normalizes she looks directly into my eyes, her face turning slightly a bit more serious. 

“Do you really have to go now?” She asks with a sad voice. 

“I really need to give Lily her phone back.”

“I know.” She sighs. 

I get closer to kiss her forehead. “It won’t take much time I promise. How about I come back later so we can spend the day together?”

“Yes!” She answers in no time. “That sounds good. Okay, but first please…” She gets up from the bed. “...let’s eat something before you go. I’m seriously starving. I must have something on the kitchen. Come on!” She takes my hand and we start walking down the stairs.

When we get to the kitchen, Sarah goes straight to the fridge which contains the usual: Cakes and desserts. 

“Okay, so maybe I have nothing breakfasty.” She says closing the fridge. “Is that even a word? Breakfasty?”

“No idea” I laugh as I scan the room with my eyes. “Hey, you have some eggs over there. I’m not the best cook either but I can make us some omelettes.”

“Mmmm that sounds good.” She says as she comes by my side and kisses me on the cheek. “Thank you.”

As I beat the eggs, we start talking about different things, mostly jokes. I tell her about the time I was trying to make burnt broccoli and I actually burnt it. She laughed, we were actually having fun. Then her phone rang. 

“Hiiii” She says as she picks up the phone. “No, no, there’s no need… Everything is fine, great actually...” She tells the person and smiles at me. “Yeah sure…. Okay, I’ll go pick it up later and thanks again… Okay, see ya.” She hangs up.

“Who was that?” I ask curious.

“Oh that was Holland. She called to see how I was doing, you know, after what happened… also, my car is at her house.”

“What? Why?” I ask surprised. “Ohh wait…” Suddenly I see the connection. “Is that the woman who was here before I arrived?”

Sarah covers her mouth with her hand as she just remembered something.“Oh my god. I totally forgot about her when I saw you. Yes, she was here before you came. Where did she go?”

“She opened the door for me and then she left.” I replied.

“Really? That’s weird…” She takes a pause. ”Anyway yes, that was Holland, you must have seen her on TV.”

I remove the pan from the heat and then stop moving, trying to picture her face in my head and associate it with anything I had seen, but nothing comes to my mind. I turned to Sarah and shake my head so she realizes I have no idea who she’s talking about. 

“Holland Taylor… the actress… from Two and a Half man?” Again, I shake my head. “Have you seriously never seen her?” She asks startled.

“I don’t think I have. I really didn’t recognize her.”

“Okay, you must have seen Legally Blonde, haven’t you?”

“Yes of course, who hasn’t?”

“She was in that movie.”

“Seriously?” I ask not totally convinced. I make an effort to remember if she was in there but I couldn’t. I honestly didn’t remember the woman. However, I pretend that I do. “Oh yeah, yeah, I remember her.” I didn’t. “So… what was she doing here?” I ask smoothly, pretending curiosity wasn’t eating me alive.

“Well. I went looking for you at your apartment but I couldn’t find. Then I tried to call Amanda but she wasn’t picking up, so I decided to go back to her house. When I arrived, as I was getting out of the car, Holland saw me on the street and we she came closer to say hello, she noticed I had been crying. She asked me what had happened and well… I started to cry again. She told me she was going back to her place and I should go with her if I needed to talk. I said yes so we went to her house. We stayed there for a while until I started to feel sleepy. She told me I could stay there to sleep but I just wanted to get home so she brought me here and well, then you told me she left. That was it.”

“Ohh” Is all I say, and then stay silent. 

“What?” She asks, sensing something’s off.

“Nothing… it’s just… I’m really sorry I made you go through all that, I was...”

“Hey…” She cuts me off. “We agreed all that stayed in the past, didn’t we?” 

“Yes..”

“Okay, so let’s not talk about it anymore. It’s gone. What I want to talk about instead, is how delicious those omelets are going to taste.” I realize I have the food ready to be served, so I nod and bring them to the table where she was sitting. “Wow, they look delicious. Thanks babe” She says as she grabs a fork and gets ready to eat.

When we finish, she calls a cab for me. It didn’t take much time to arrive. When we saw it was parked outside, she walked me to the front door. I kissed her goodbye on the cheek and then started walking to the the cab. However, as I’m getting closer, I feel Sarah’s arms behind me and turning me around to face her. She immediately closes the distance with a kiss. 

“Don’t take too long.” She says as she pulls back.

I nod, having the taste of her lips still over mine. I get into the car and then, from my window, see her going back into the house. As I’m on my seat, I can’t help but thinking how lucky I am right now. Little did I know, a storm was just about to start.


End file.
